


【盾冬】One more step

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>吧唧後天雙性化梗</p><p>吧唧雖然恢復了記憶，但腦中管理一般正常思考的地方不太完善，有時候會顯得有些單純跟天然呆（算是混合了冬兵跟吧唧哥哥的設定）</p><p>有生理描述、預計生子、天雷慎入</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

「我要你現在就讓我懷孕，史蒂夫。」

瞠目結舌的看著滿臉通紅的跨坐在自己下身，帶著水霧的眼眸迷離地俯瞰著自己身上全是酒氣的巴奇，史蒂夫簡直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

「……巴奇？」史蒂夫撫著巴奇的腰，難以置信的問道：「你知道你在說什麼嗎？」

「我當然知道！」醉得說話都不是很清楚的巴奇不知為何笑得洋洋得意，拍了拍自己的小腹，「班納博士說只要懷孕，至少九個月我都不會流血了。」

史蒂夫忍不住仰天嘆息，沒想到那個一向穩重的博士居然會對巴奇提出這種意見。史蒂夫在心中對布魯斯的印象不免有些改變，同時也在心底感到了困擾跟難以說出口的興奮。

困擾史蒂夫的是巴奇的神智狀況。

先不說巴奇現在是酒醉的狀態，就算巴奇沒有喝醉酒史蒂夫也不應該和他上床。

並不是因為巴奇跟自己都是男性，而是因為巴奇的腦子因為在九頭蛇時被反覆冰凍洗腦的緣故受損很嚴重，而且據布魯斯所說受損狀況不可逆。雖然由於巴奇身上超級血清的作用，基本上平常的巴奇還算正常，但在某些地方卻相當失常，只有史蒂夫可以控制他。

所以平常史蒂夫算是巴奇的監護人，兩人同居在一起一方面是為了能就近照顧一方面也是為了堵住神盾局及政府的那群老是嚷嚷著要處理冬兵的傢伙的口。只要有史蒂夫在身旁，巴奇就安全無虞。

剛才就是史蒂夫看出巴奇醉得神智不清才提前帶著巴奇離開史塔克大樓所舉辦的歡迎索爾前來的宴會回到家裡的。

而讓史蒂夫興奮的原因很簡單。

沒有一個正常的男性在面對自己暗戀的對象脫光了衣服，岔開光裸的雙腳跨坐在自己的下身，用著因為酒醉而不甚清晰的口吻做出如此大膽的要求還不動搖的。

史蒂夫的小兄弟幾乎是馬上就起了反應，但史蒂夫的理性阻止了他。

他的確暗戀了巴奇整個人生，而剛才史蒂夫帶巴奇回到家，讓他躺到床上後，想要幫巴奇倒杯水回來卻發現巴奇已經脫光全身的衣服，並伸手將呆愣著的史蒂夫拉到床上，騎到了他上面，開口說出了要他讓他懷孕的驚人之語。

雖然巴奇是男性，但他的確可以懷孕。

因為他的身體裡多了一副完整的女性器官。

一切都是在三個月前，史蒂夫跟巴奇兩人共同出任務時，在九頭蛇的某處基地遇見了為了尋找樂子而自阿斯加德來到地球的下級魔法師，在將九頭蛇的基地掀翻後巴奇為了追逐逃跑的那個魔法師，在即將抓到他前被不知名的法術擊中，當時史蒂夫一心都被倒地的巴奇吸引，結果讓那傢伙趁隙逃跑成功。

史蒂夫扶起巴奇焦急的詢問他的狀況，巴奇只說了聲沒事，然後因敵人在他面前逃跑這件事而一臉不高興。

所以雖然史蒂夫還是擔心，但因為他知道巴奇由於在九頭蛇受過的折磨，特別反感到醫院做身體檢查，之前有幾次受傷都不肯說私下自己治療。還是在史蒂夫再三要求並動用哀兵政策之後巴奇才答應史蒂夫有任何受傷或不適一定會跟他說，讓他幫他治療。

而既然現在巴奇說他沒事，那史蒂夫只好選擇相信他，不再多說什麼。

在那次事件經過了一個多月後的某天早上，史蒂夫聽到巴奇在浴室裡驚慌不安的呼喚著自己的聲音。很少聽到巴奇如此慌亂的呼喚著自己名字的史蒂夫馬上就焦急地衝了進去。

只見浴室內臉色慘白的巴奇摀著肚子，從他半裸著的下體有暗紅色的血液正在緩慢順著大腿內側的線條往下流淌，在巴奇所站立處的浴室地磚上也都是點點的紅花。

「巴奇！？你怎麼了？！」看到如此駭人的景象史蒂夫嚇得魂都要飛了，連忙衝到巴奇面前蹲了下來，雙手抓著巴奇的大腿，抬頭看向巴奇流血的地方。

「我、我不知道……我剛才肚子突然好痛……然後血就從這裡流出來了……」

在巴奇結結巴巴的解釋聲中，史蒂夫驚愕的發現巴奇的股間，在陰莖的下方，有一處小小的肉縫，血正是從那裡頭流出的。

「這裡……會痛嗎？」史蒂夫喃喃地問著，伸出手撫上那個沾染了血液的小小肉縫，伸出兩指稍微往兩旁掰開，看著暗紅的液體慢慢從裡頭的小洞中流出的景象，心疼之餘竟起了異樣的感覺。

「會痛的是肚子……那裡不會……」私處被輕柔碰觸的陌生感覺讓巴奇全身顫抖了一下，輕輕搖了搖頭，小聲的繼續對專心盯著自己下體看的史蒂夫解釋：「……一個月前……就是我中了那傢伙的魔法後，老二下面就多出來了一個洞……」

史蒂夫有些氣惱的抬起眼，語氣中帶著譴責的說道：「……你為什麼沒有跟我說？」

「因為……我不知道該怎麼說……而且又不會痛也沒有異狀……」

史蒂夫將手指伸進那處流著血的小小肉縫中轉了一圈後抽出沾了鮮血的手指展示給巴奇看，「但是你現在流血了。」

剛才史蒂夫戳進下體時的異物感讓巴奇的身體因奇妙的刺激而微微顫抖，但自知理虧的巴奇只是低下了頭，不發一語。

「……好，我們先不追究這件事。」史蒂夫站起了身，走到一旁取出大量的衛生紙幫巴奇把血擦乾後搭著他的肩一臉嚴肅的說道：「巴奇，不管你願不願意，我們都得去找班納博士檢查你的身體。」

「可是血還是一直流……」巴奇低頭看著雙腿間剛被史蒂夫擦乾血液的小小肉縫中又開始滲出血液，困惑的開口。

史蒂夫想了一下後，從毛巾架上抽下一條毛巾，「只能先墊著毛巾了。」

在史蒂夫帶著巴奇到史塔克大樓尋找布魯斯並進行檢查後，得到結果的布魯斯第一件事就是拿出了一包半透明的塑膠套膜包裹起來的方形小包遞給了巴奇。

「這是衛生棉，你先去洗手間換下毛巾吧。」布魯斯說完後，看著巴奇一臉茫然的模樣，連忙補充道：「會用嗎？把包裝撕開來後，有黏膠的那一面貼在內褲上就可以了。毛巾可以直接扔在垃圾桶。」

「衛生棉……？」目送巴奇起身離開到洗手間的史蒂夫同樣一臉茫然，「為什麼巴奇會需要用到……」

衛生棉不應該是女性才會需要的生理用品嗎？

但布魯斯只是溫和的笑了笑，直到巴奇從洗手間回來，在問過他是否順利換好並得到確認後，布魯斯才對兩人道出檢查的結果。

「剛才巴恩斯先生檢查的結果，他體內多出了一副女性的生殖器官，從卵巢到子宮一應具全……甚至還有處女膜。」看著兩人目瞪口呆的模樣，早就預料到會有這種反應的布魯斯只是冷靜的繼續解說：「出口就是陰莖下方的縫隙……血就是從子宮內流出的，也就是說巴恩斯先生目前正處於生理期。」

「生理……」史蒂夫愕然的喃喃重複了一遍這個照理說怎麼樣都不可能跟巴奇扯上關係的用詞。

「是的，也就是月經，正常女性一個月會有一次剝落的子宮內膜所形成的經血。看個人體質，大概還會再流三到七天，同時巴恩斯先生似乎是經痛相當嚴重的體質，所以這期間請盡量保暖，也請盡量避免攝取冰涼的食物。」

在布魯斯將關於生理期的注意事項述說完畢之後，震驚不已的巴奇才開口問道：「……為什麼我的身體裡會有子宮？」

「這個我想只能問當初給巴恩斯先生施以魔法的那位人士了。」

三個人沉默了一會後，巴奇再問：「能變回來嗎？」

「我想我的答案跟剛才一樣。」

於是再度沉默了一會後，巴奇再度問道：「……也就是說……我以後每個月都會流一次血？」

「是的，所以請備好生理用品，如果不懂的話可以請波茲女士幫忙。」

「不……這件事千萬不要跟其他人說，我不想讓別人知道我變成不男不女的怪物。」

「你不是怪物！巴奇，你只是比別人多了一副器官而已！」

「謝謝你……但我還是不想讓別人知道。」

「……我了解。」

於是巴奇體內多了一副女性器官這件事，就成為了當時在場的三個人（以及控制大樓監控系統的賈維斯）共通的秘密。

除了每個月會流一次血以外，巴奇平常都跟一般正常的男性沒什麼兩樣。而雖然在生理前巴奇總會情緒不太穩定，但不管是布魯斯所提的還有史蒂夫自己收集到的資料中，都能夠了解到那是因為荷爾蒙的影響，所以史蒂夫都會百般容忍。

巴奇每次生理時總是發脾氣抱怨流血很煩腹痛很不舒服，不了解那種感覺的史蒂夫只能盡可能的在巴奇生理來的那幾天陪著他、聽他抱怨、替他按摩肚子、幫他熱牛奶，甚至會替不好意思的巴奇購入生理用品。

史蒂夫很願意幫巴奇做任何事。但幫他懷孕可是個大問題。

現在回想起來，當時史蒂夫所看到的，正是巴奇的女性器官入口，而他手指所插入過的地方就是陰道，每次一想到這裡史蒂夫總會在感到罪惡感的同時也無比亢奮。

巴奇的腦袋並不是那麼清楚，他如果真的操了巴奇，就等同於操了一個不懂事的孩子。更何況懷孕生子是人生大事，並不是說懷就懷、說生就生的兒戲，

史蒂夫壓抑著翻騰的強烈欲望，一本正經的對著巴奇說道：「……你認真的嗎？巴奇……你知道懷孕代表什麼？不是只是九個月不會流血那麼簡單，最重要的是從此就多了一條新生命，我跟你的孩子，你明白嗎？」

臉上紅通通的巴奇歪著頭像是在思考史蒂夫的話，一會後才軟軟的開口：「我只想懷你的孩子……但你不想要讓我懷孕的話，我只好去找班納博士了。」

史蒂夫全身一震，雙眼瞪的幾乎要掉出來，咬牙切齒的擠出疑問：「……你說什麼？」

「班納博士說他有辦法幫我……」

巴奇話還沒說完，忽然間一陣天旋地轉，巴奇被史蒂夫抓著雙臂用力壓到了床上。

「史蒂夫？」巴奇眨了眨眼，看著突然笑了起來的史蒂夫那雙暗色的藍眸。

「放心，巴奇……你不用去找別人，我現在就讓你懷孕。」

低笑著說完，理智斷線的史蒂夫掰開了巴奇的雙腿，手指毫無預警的闖入了那處小小的肉縫。

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

布魯斯說的幫忙是指注射抑制腦下垂體荷爾蒙的停經藥，不是綠冬，別擔心（。

基本上這篇的史蒂夫是一本正經的天然黑，而巴奇是傻呼呼的天然呆所以先給巴奇合個掌，他下一話大概會被操哭得很慘


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天然黑盾盾跟傻醉甜冬冬的初夜
> 
> 半強制、宮口、天雷慎入

＿＿＿

 

 

史蒂夫有些粗暴地將中指猛地刺入了巴奇軟軟的性器下方那處淡淡粉色的細小肉縫內，推開了狹小的洞口，內裡竟是出乎意料的濕潤，當緊致的溫熱肉壁被史蒂夫的手指撐開、滑進深處時甚至發出了水聲。

「嗯嗯……」私密的入口處被異物闖入的不適讓巴奇全身一震，蹙起眉心發出了低低的悶哼。

手指被濕熱柔軟的肉壁緊緊包裹著的感覺讓史蒂夫心一驚以為是血，生怕自己弄傷了巴奇，趕緊低頭看向那處被被吞入自己手指的縫隙，稍微抽出點手指，看到上面沾染著的是透明的液體，安心之餘心下一動，忍不住脫口而出：「天，巴克，你好濕……」

半睜著迷離的濕潤眼眸，雙頰緋紅的巴奇看向一臉驚訝的史蒂夫，咬了咬下唇小聲的說：「……有時候……那裡就是會自己變濕……特別是想到你……」

「……想到我？」史蒂夫不敢相信的瞪大了雙眼，心臟一瞬間停止了跳動。

巴奇輕輕點了點頭，垂下眼，伸手撫著自己的小腹喃喃地說：「這裡面……感覺很奇怪……也不是痛……熱熱的……」

對於自己下體多出一個洞或是體內有個子宮這件事巴奇其實並不是很在意，他討厭的是每個月會有幾天伴隨著強烈的腹痛從那裡流出血的煩悶，以及心理不受控制的暴躁，雖然史蒂夫每次都會耐心陪著他、溫柔照顧他，但巴奇已經受夠了每個月都要被自己的生理機能操控身心的感覺。

然而由於巴奇多出了一副女性器官這件事是只有巴奇、史蒂夫跟布魯斯才知道的祕密，所以在史蒂夫以外巴奇也只能跟布魯斯抱怨。

剛才在酒宴喝了些索爾帶來的仙宮的酒之後，整個人都飄飄然的巴奇看到了一個人坐在吧台跟小酌的布魯斯又抱怨的時候，布魯斯意味深長的看著他，浮現起一貫溫和的笑容對他提議：「如果你真的那麼厭惡生理的話，我這裡是有個方法，至少讓你九個月都不會流血。」

「什麼方法？！」巴奇一聽，急忙往前傾身，滿懷期待的問道。

布魯斯鏡片下的眼睛裡閃過一絲難得的捉狹，「你可以試著懷孕看看。」

「……懷……孕？」

「是的，」布魯斯稍微側過身，看向一臉茫然的巴奇，「你應該知道懷孕要怎麼做吧？」

巴奇大力點頭。雖然他的腦袋有很大部分缺失，但他並不是小孩子或是智能不足，基本常識還是有的，他當然知道怎麼懷孕。

「子宮內膜是為了提供讓胚胎著床發育並提供胎兒養分的黏膜組織，經血就是子宮內膜脫落所造成的生理現象，」見巴奇點頭後，布魯斯看向巴奇的小腹，詳細的解釋：「我想，你的身體既然會來月經，自然代表了會排卵，那麼只要有適當機會就有辦法受孕，而一旦懷了孕，子宮內膜有了任務在孩子出生前都不會再脫落，在懷孕的九個月間你就不會再流血了。」

其實布魯斯雖然像似很認真的在提出建議，但他其實是在開玩笑，但望著巴奇似懂非懂的表情，布魯斯突然想起雖然平常表現正常但巴奇的腦袋受損很嚴重，自己這樣的玩笑並不妥，良心不安下決定停止戲謔，換上認真的表情。

「當然，最快速的方法是你到我這裡我給你打個停經針，不過那也會有副作用而且只是暫時的，最一勞永逸的方法就是割掉子宮……」看到巴奇瑟縮了一下，布魯斯抱歉似的笑了一下，「我知道你很不願意接受手術跟麻醉，所以我不會建議。」

喝下最後一口威士忌，布魯斯對巴奇露出友善的微笑，「如果你無論如何都很想要暫停生理再過來找我吧。」

「謝謝你……博士……」

在跟布魯斯道完謝後，看向在一旁與索爾飲酒交談的史蒂夫，巴奇用著因酒醉而昏沉沉的腦袋想著，他是個男人，就算體內多了女性器官會來月經他也從沒想過懷孕的可能性……但如果一定要懷孕的話，他只想要懷史蒂夫的孩子，受孕過程需要做的事他也只想跟史蒂夫做。

他知道史蒂夫一定會幫他，就像那次在佐拉的實驗台上救了他一樣。

而現在史蒂夫真的要幫他了，而且他正在把手指插入他的體內，那處不該在一個正常男人下體存在的小洞裡。

在第一次下體流血的時候，史蒂夫曾經像現在這樣將手指插進過自己的裡面，讓巴奇感到了某種奇妙的異樣感，在那之後有時巴奇會回想起史蒂夫手指插在自己體內的感覺，而每次想起當時的感覺他的小腹就會發緊，甬道內甚至會分泌出體液溽濕他的內褲，讓巴奇覺得很困惑跟羞恥。

羞恥心讓他一直都不敢跟史蒂夫說，但或許是因為酒力蠱惑了巴奇讓他說出了口，而且他還想要史蒂夫更進來些，所以雖然才一根手指就讓他有點不適，但巴奇抱持著樂觀的念頭，「幫我，史蒂夫……讓我懷孕……」

「好……」

然而當史蒂夫在巴奇的誘惑下匆匆擴張完，用完全勃起的粗熱陰莖慢慢頂開巴奇的小穴時，巴奇的臉上霎時間失去了血色，大滴的汗珠不斷冒出，而當史蒂夫抱著他的大腿慢慢推進時，巴奇疼得眼淚都流了出來，抓住了史蒂夫的手，慌亂搖頭，張著顫抖的嘴唇想說些什麼卻只是發出些嗚嗚啊啊的哀鳴。

「怎麼了……很痛？」史蒂夫也知道自己問的是廢話，因為巴奇真的看起來很疼，而且從他侵入巴奇內部的陰莖上他也能感覺得到巴奇入口處超乎異常的狹小緊密。

巴奇只是拼命地點頭，因肉體被撕裂開的疼痛而低喘著嗚咽，「嗚嗚……」

照理說酒精可以麻醉痛覺，然而兩者都是第一次，而巴奇的那副多出來的女性器官比一般女性的小得多，而史蒂夫的性器又比一般男性大得多，再加上巴奇的處女膜其實幾乎是閉合的，這也是為什麼他生理來時會特別痛的原因。

也就是說，史蒂夫的侵入等同在扯開巴奇的肉，硬生生撕裂巴奇的下體。

「你忍耐一下……」

盡管史蒂夫心疼得柔聲安慰，並想要抽身而出，但超乎想像的劇痛占據了巴奇，讓他完全失去了正常思考，伸出雙手想推開史蒂夫，像是個孩子般搖晃著腦袋低聲啜泣。他沒想到會那麼疼，他不要懷孕了，他要去找班納博士打停經針。

「我不要了……你太大了……好疼……史蒂夫……你出去……我要去找……去找班納……」

巴奇這句哽咽的哀求原本讓史蒂夫心疼又自責，然而當他最後叫出了布魯斯的名字的瞬間，史蒂夫最後的一絲理智啪的一聲完全斷裂，取而代之的是熊熊燃燒的妒火，讓他將抽出到一半的凶器又狠狠地捅了回去，逼出巴奇痛苦的尖叫。

「啊！」

無視巴奇的哀叫聲，史蒂夫將巴奇的雙腿大大分開，用力地往深處頂入，享受著被處子的緊實甬道熱烈包裹的快感。

「啊……啊！好、好痛……不要……求你停……史……史蒂……嗚啊……嗚嗚……」

巴奇疼得全身顫抖，眼淚在激烈搖晃著飛濺在床單上，剛被破處的蜜穴不斷有鮮血隨著史蒂夫快速有力的抽插而被擠出，象徵了他的處子之身正被身上這個笑得很溫柔，身下侵犯他的動作卻很狂野的金髮男人用粗暴的方式奪走。

「放心……巴奇……你不需要找班納博士……」吻著巴奇因疼痛而抽搐的小腿肚，史蒂夫笑得非常溫柔，但一下又一下用力頂撞著巴奇的律動卻又深又重，被妒火燃燒著的史蒂夫絲毫沒有想到如此狂暴的操幹一個處子是件多麼殘忍的行為，只是在重重捅進巴奇體內時一句一句地吼著：「我會滿足你的願望，我會讓你懷孕，讓你不停懷孕！讓你沒機會去找別的男人！」

隨著史蒂夫猛力的抽插，來回摩擦下巴奇的處女膜完全被史蒂夫撕裂開來，疼痛也不再那麼清晰鮮明，血液跟愛液潤滑了受傷的肉壁，讓肉棒的進出變得順暢，逐漸帶出了巴奇的快感，讓他的哭喊慢慢成了舒服的呻吟。

然而在史蒂夫頂到了子宮口時，巴奇又再度感到了肉被撕扯開來的疼痛，而極度敏感的內部器官不斷被頂弄的酸麻快感又讓巴奇覺得很舒服，無所適從之下只能癱軟了身子，張開合不攏的嘴發出一聲又一聲的呻吟，任由史蒂夫在自己的體內肆意奔騰。

在史蒂夫狠狠撞開子宮口將精液撒入時，巴奇全身都因強烈的刺激而痙攣著，跟著攀上了巔峰。

「這樣一來你就會懷孕了……」低聲說著，史蒂夫俯身吻了巴奇氣喘吁吁的唇。

「嗯……」閉著雙眼，巴奇乖乖地……應該說被操得全身痠軟只能放任史蒂夫用舌頭蹂躪他的口腔。

吻了一會後，史蒂夫慢慢抬起上身，若有所思的望著巴奇那依然被插著並沾染了鮮血跟白濁的股間，喃喃低語：「……不過為了確保一定能懷孕，還是多射幾次比較保險……這樣你就不用去找別人了，對吧？」

「不……」

感覺到撐滿自己甬道內史蒂夫的陰莖很快又再度硬挺起來，巴奇害怕得抽了一口冷氣，都還沒喘過氣來，史蒂夫就將巴奇的一條腿高高抓起大力抽插，直插得巴奇又痛又爽哭叫不已。

到後來巴奇已經數不清史蒂夫又射了幾次，他只知道自己的小腹都被射到凸了出來，甬道跟子宮口都又熱又麻又酸又疼，而史蒂夫還在頂弄著他的子宮口試圖將精液都塞進幾乎快脹開來的子宮內，巴奇忍不住哭著哀求。

「真……真的……不要了……我肚子好脹……都是你的……再射進來會壞掉……」

子宮內幾乎被史蒂夫灌得滿滿的飽脹感讓巴奇一顫一顫的抽泣著，但還深深卡在他子宮口的碩大肉棒即使射了那麼多次卻依然那麼硬，在巴奇已被摩擦得紅腫發燙的甬道內散發著炙熱的高溫，巴奇在混亂的腦袋中拼命想著解脫的方法。

忽然間，他想到自己還有另一個洞還沒被用過，於是大概是被操傻了，巴奇竟然異想天開的說：「用……用我下面的洞好不好？我那裡真的好難受……」

「……巴奇……」

巴奇的話讓史蒂夫愣住了，不禁停下動作盯著哭得一抽一抽的巴奇，如果還有理智史蒂夫就會拒絕，並停止傷害巴奇的行為，然而不幸的是史蒂夫現在是處於四倍獸性大發的狀態，雙眼發紅的史蒂夫很快接受了巴奇宛如跳入火坑的提議，從那被他操得紅腫不堪的蜜穴中抽身而出，並抱起了巴奇讓他坐到了自己的大腿上，用自身抵在了後面的那處什麼擴張跟潤滑都沒有，也從沒被用過的小小肉洞。

在史蒂夫放開巴奇的腰讓他因自身重量而被迫用身後的小穴吞入史蒂夫的碩大時巴奇立刻就疼得哭了出來，雙手抵著史蒂夫的肩膀想逃離，卻被反抓住雙手，用力往下拉，同時被猛力往上頂，貫穿了巴奇脆弱的腸道。

「啊啊啊！」

巴奇弓起了身子，瞪大雙眼張開顫抖的嘴唇發出淒慘的痛呼，一個晚上短時間內被同一個人以粗暴的方式連續奪去上下兩處小穴的童貞的可憐士兵只覺得下身像似被從中剖成了一半，腦袋一片混亂，全身都因超載的感官而痙攣。

「沒事……巴奇……沒事……」

而史蒂夫在整根沒入後，吻著巴奇哭得亂七八糟的臉，並撫摸著顫抖的腰，等他身體沒那麼緊繃後史蒂夫才抓著巴奇的腰開始了律動。

隨著史蒂夫越發激烈的抽插，方才射入的大量白濁混著鮮血從上方的甬道內流了出來，並滴在他們結合的下肢上，史蒂夫忍不住內心一動，抓著巴奇的腰抬起他再次插入了前面的小洞裡。

「嗚啊！」火熱的硬挺再次大力摩擦著傷痕累累的甬道的疼痛與快感，再加上體位的因素直直插入了子宮口，讓巴奇眼前幾乎冒出了火花，牙齒不住的打顫，抓著史蒂夫的手，死命的搖頭哀求，「別……別插了……求你……夠了……」

「你不是想要懷孕嗎……？放心……你兩個洞我都會好好用的……」

史蒂夫溫柔的捧著自己的臉那麼說的話讓巴奇近乎絕望的閉上了眼睛。

不知折磨的時間過了多久，史蒂夫還在猛力抽插，而巴奇已經痛昏了過去。

在巴奇緊閉著雙眼，將身子癱軟在他身上後，史蒂夫才終於恢復理智並驚覺鑄下大錯，看著巴奇慘白的臉上滿是淚痕，他的心都揪了起來，趕緊抽身而出，愧疚的看向巴奇被自己蹂躪得慘不忍睹的下體。

在抱著失去意識的巴奇到浴室清理時史蒂夫滿是後悔之意，不斷在他耳邊道歉，卻一句也沒進入昏迷的巴奇耳裡。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

在極度的全身不適中醒來的巴奇地一眼看到的是一臉愧疚的史蒂夫。

「史蒂夫……？怎麼了？」

「巴奇……對不起……你很難過吧？」

「……為什麼道歉？」

扶著抽痛的腦袋，巴奇只覺得自己肚子裡面熱熱脹脹的，有些類似他每個月流血前肚子裡會感受到的感覺，還有他從未體驗過的下體兩個洞裡火辣辣的疼，但他怎麼想都想不起來昨晚到底發生了什麼事。

他最後的記憶是在笑容滿面的將仙宮的酒倒在自己手中的酒杯裡的索爾的臉。

「我們不是在史塔克那歡迎索爾嗎？我是不是喝醉時鬧了什麼？怎麼全身都好痛……」

「……那是昨天的事了。」史蒂夫臉上逐漸化成訝異的表情，「巴奇……你都不記得了嗎？」

巴奇緊緊皺著眉，想了一會後還是搖了搖頭，斜眼看向表情詭異的史蒂夫，「我有沒有給你惹什麼麻煩？」

「……沒有，巴奇……你昨晚……喝醉回來就睡了……」

「那就好……」

看著巴奇摀著額頭輕輕點頭的畫面，史蒂夫自知自己是個天殺的大混蛋，但他沒有勇氣跟巴奇說他昨晚不顧他的意願強姦了他，還操到他失神。

昨晚史蒂夫後來仔細的把他射在巴奇裡面的精液都弄了出來，並且上了藥，所以巴奇應該不會懷孕……

如果真的懷孕了，那史蒂夫絕對會負起責任，他會把昨晚的事都說出來，不論巴奇想要怎麼責罰自己他都樂意接受，但如果沒有的話，那史蒂夫會將昨晚的是當成他罪惡的秘密，懷著對巴奇的愛與歉意，更加盡心盡力照顧巴奇。

在深深的罪惡感中，史蒂夫向巴奇露出了安撫的笑容，替他按摩著刺痛的太陽穴。

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

巴奇當然懷了


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吧唧發現自己懷孕了，而他認為史蒂夫不可能對他說謊，但是博士說只有史蒂夫是最有可能讓他受孕的人，於是陷入混亂的吧唧不知道該怎麼辦，只好跑了（

＿＿＿

 

 

在經過了那一晚失控後，完全沒有那晚記憶的巴奇在內部的傷勢很快地就痊癒，又恢復了活蹦亂跳，史蒂夫在鬆了一口氣之餘，心中其實有些失落。

如果巴奇懷孕的話他就可以光明正大的對巴奇表明愛意，並對所有人宣示他對巴奇的所有權。但他自知沒有資格。

先不提明知巴奇的腦袋並不是那麼清楚，他卻還是與他上了床，奪去了巴奇的貞操，（還是前後兩處的都一起）而且他的理性明明瞭解巴奇跟布魯斯不可能有任何超乎一般正常友誼以上的感情，然而當他聽到巴奇在跟自己上床時喊出別的男人的名字時他就無法控制自己，竟狠狠傷害了巴奇。

最糟糕的是，在巴奇醒來後發現他完全不記得發生了什麼之後那個剎那史蒂夫居然一時怯弱的選擇了對巴奇隱瞞，而不是坦白自己的罪行，那麼他就是只是個強姦了腦袋不清楚的巴奇又不敢說出口的混蛋，這樣的他有什麼資格去跟巴奇表白？

他唯一能贖罪的方法就是比起過去更加細心關愛巴奇而已。

然而就在那一晚過去快要一個月，根據史蒂夫的計算，巴奇的經期周期即將到來的前一天，神盾局突然賦予他一個必須離開紐約至少兩個禮拜的任務，雖然平時不管到哪裡史蒂夫都一定會帶著巴奇。

或者該說因為巴奇如果突然失常的話就只有史蒂夫能夠以不傷害到巴奇的方式控制他，沒有史蒂夫在身邊就會是個不定時炸彈，所以大家也都默認巴奇跟史蒂夫為一組。

不過這次情況不一樣。史蒂夫要參與的任務是前往西伯利亞，而巴奇的生理在史蒂夫的計算下這幾天就會到來，史蒂夫擔心生理期間到那麼冰天雪地的地方對巴奇的身體會有不良影響。而且巴奇每次生理時腹痛都會相當嚴重，是會痛到臉色慘白摀著肚子冒冷汗的那種。

所以史蒂夫判斷這次的任務不方便帶巴奇一起去，在跟巴奇商量好不容易才哄得他願意跟史蒂夫分開一個人留下以及徵詢了班納博士後，史蒂夫決定讓巴奇在自己單獨出任務不在家時暫時住到史塔克大樓去，由除了自己以外唯一熟知巴奇身體狀況的布魯斯代為照顧。至於對大樓主人所提出的理由就是巴奇生病了，東尼二話不說就慷慨的同意。

於是雖然還是很擔心不捨，畢竟自從巴奇回到史蒂夫身邊後，他們幾乎沒有分開超過三個小時以上的時間，但史蒂夫還是不得不選擇咬牙留下了巴奇，一個人去執行任務。

臨走前史蒂夫還不停對巴奇苦口婆心的交代：「必要用品我都放在你的背包裡了，如果缺少什麼可以麻煩班納博士幫你準備，好好照顧自己，一定要保持身體溫暖，熱水袋放在肚子上可以稍微止痛，喝點熱茶，真的很痛的時候可以請班納博士給你一些止痛藥，照著我教你的動作按摩肚子，還有……」

「我知道，我又不是小孩子了，我自己會注意。」巴奇笑了笑，拍了拍史蒂夫搭在自己肩上的手，清澈的藍眼中滿是擔憂與關懷，「倒是你自己要小心安全，我會在這裡等你回來，你可千萬別受傷。」

深受感動的史蒂夫忍不住用力擁抱住巴奇，將頭埋在巴奇的肩膀裡悶聲說道：「……我會的，巴奇……」

巴奇壓抑著內心的不安回抱史蒂夫。其實他並不想跟史蒂夫分開，他好擔心史蒂夫的安全，而且自從恢復記憶後他就沒有跟史蒂夫分開那麼久過，但他不能再給史蒂夫添麻煩了。所以就算巴奇其實很想揪著史蒂夫的制服，跟他說他也要一起去，但他自知生理期間的自己去了恐怕也只會成為史蒂夫的累贅，因此巴奇只能忍下來，笑著目送史蒂夫離開。

自從多出一副女性器官之後，巴奇從沒像現在這樣那麼痛恨自己體內那個每個月都會讓他流血一次的器官。

「班納博士，巴奇就麻煩你了。」不清楚巴奇內心的糾結，史蒂夫只是貪戀著懷中的體溫，維持著擁抱巴奇的姿勢，抬起頭對著站在他們身後的布魯斯致意。

披著白袍的布魯斯輕輕點頭，微笑著開口，「你放心吧，這裡有賈維斯全天各方面在注意，只要詹姆斯有什麼狀況我會第一時間處理。」

布魯斯熱心的幫助讓史蒂夫不免對於之前在心中吃醋的行為感到心下愧疚，在內心偷偷對布魯斯道歉，並苦笑著致上謝意：「……謝謝你，布魯斯。」

依依不捨的放開巴奇，史蒂夫跨上重機，發動了引擎後轉頭望向巴奇，臉上滿是深切關懷，「那我走了，巴奇……我一定會盡早回來的，你等我。」

「嗯，我會等你。」巴奇微笑著對著史蒂夫說道。

在目送史蒂夫離開之後，布魯斯對臉上表情瞬間化成不安的巴奇露出溫和的微笑，柔聲安撫著他，「不必拘束也不用戒備，詹姆斯，這棟大樓非常安全，你可以自由在這棟大樓裡生活，有什麼需要或是疑問都可以問我、東尼或是賈維斯，想吃喝什麼都可以自由取用。」

巴奇點了點頭，跟在布魯斯的身後忐忑不安地走進了史塔克大樓，開始了回復記憶後頭一遭沒有史蒂夫陪伴的生活。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

住進史塔克大樓大約經過一個禮拜，巴奇表現得相當穩定，雖然有時會突然浮現茫然不安的表情四處張望像是在搜尋著史蒂夫的存在，但布魯斯、東尼還有賈維斯都會想辦法安撫巴奇，陪他聊天，再加上史塔克大樓有相當多的娛樂設施，完善的健身房，所以巴奇在這裡的生活算是相當舒適，只是少了史蒂夫總是讓巴奇覺得心裡缺了一塊。

還有一件讓巴奇覺得很奇怪的事，那就是他最近總是想吐，而史蒂夫預測的經期也已過了卻都還沒來。巴奇的經期一向很規律，（雖然他多出一副女性器官也不過才四個月左右的時間）所以當巴奇在晚餐時再度反胃被同桌的布魯斯詢問之後，一點一點的將自己最近的生理變化告知給布魯斯。

「……難道說……」在聽到巴奇將自己的狀況敘述完後，布魯斯低頭思考了一會，抬頭對著巴奇問道：「用完餐後，你可以跟我一起到醫護室一趟嗎？我想檢測一下……」

「檢測？」

「是的。」

歪著腦袋，巴奇疑惑的看著布魯斯，而對方只是掛著意味深長的笑容，將奶油巧達濃湯送入口中。

用完餐後，跟著布魯斯來到醫護室並被抽了一些血後，等著巴奇的是青天霹靂的消息。

「恭喜你，詹姆斯，你果然懷孕了。」布魯斯微微一笑，將手中的血液資料展示在巴奇面前，「我相信一定是史蒂夫的吧。」

原本就對巴奇呵護備至的史蒂夫在這一個月以來更是加倍溫柔，不過由於巴奇（以及周圍的同伴們）都已習慣史蒂夫對巴奇的過保護，所以除了對別人的情緒跟感情都很敏感的布魯斯以外都沒有人發現有什麼不對勁，看樣子變化的原因就是因為他們結合了吧。

事實上布魯斯很早就看出巴奇跟史蒂夫彼此之間互相依戀的情愫，所以當時他才會半開玩笑的對巴奇提出懷孕的意見，雖然巴奇的腦袋不太健全，但不代表他沒有追求愛情與幸福的權利，相反的，布魯斯認為他與史蒂夫之間的牽絆才是能修復巴奇殘缺心靈的重要因素，而他們之間只要有契機，就可以心意相通。

因此現在檢測血液的結果發現巴奇懷孕之後布魯斯很為他們感到開心，臉上綻放出衷心祝福的笑容。

「……怎麼可能？」然而巴奇完全沒有任何一點關於自己為何會懷孕的記憶，只是下意識摸著自己的肚子呆愣的望著布魯斯，喃喃地說：「為什麼我會懷孕……我什麼都沒做啊？」

察覺到似乎有什麼不對勁，布魯斯原本臉上的笑容慢慢消失，取而代之的是驚訝的神情，「……詹姆斯？你還記得……一個多月前在歡迎索爾的宴會上我跟你說了什麼嗎？」

巴奇搖了搖頭，「……那一天我最後只記得索爾倒酒給我……然後醒來時我已經在自己的床上了……」

「那麼……你有沒有覺得身體有什麼變化？史蒂夫什麼都沒說嗎？」

巴奇再度搖了搖頭，但搖到一半卻突然停了下來，眼中開始有些恐慌的情緒，「……我……我的下面很痛……但是……我問史蒂夫他說我回來就睡了……」

布魯斯皺起了眉心，他還記得那一天帶著巴奇離開的史蒂夫的背影，而且他們又同居，再加上巴奇的懷孕是事實，那麼推論起來只有一個可能性－－那就是史蒂夫說了謊，他上了巴奇，讓他懷了孕卻裝做什麼都沒發生過。

「……雖然我不能確定你們兩人發生過什麼，但以那一天的情況判斷，最有可能讓你受孕的人選只有可能是史蒂夫。」說著，布魯斯的語氣中帶著些許憤慨。

嘴裡突然乾澀，巴奇忍不住吞了吞口水，眼神不住的游移，顫抖地說，「不會的……史蒂夫從不會對我說謊……」

「……我也很想相信他不會，但是，詹姆斯……你的懷孕是事實，」布魯斯屈身向前，望著巴奇驚慌失措的眼神，「而知曉你具有女性器官的人除了我以外只有史蒂夫，我可以發誓我沒有對你做出任何超出範圍的行為……那麼，只有一個人選。」

巴奇搖著頭，不願選擇這唯一合理的答案，因為，要是真的是史蒂夫的話那就代表史蒂夫騙了他，而史蒂夫是這個世界上巴奇唯一全盤信任毫不懷疑的人。

「我不知道……但史蒂夫不可能騙我……他為什麼要騙我……如果真的是他讓我懷孕？」

如果史蒂夫真的對他說了謊，那麼巴奇的世界將會全面崩壞，現在巴奇或許寧可肚子裡的孩子不是史蒂夫的也不願意真相是史蒂夫欺騙了他。

「詹姆斯……」

布魯斯想要握著巴奇的手安慰他，但巴奇舉起顫抖的雙手抱住了頭，將身體縮了起來，像是壞掉的唱片般不停喃喃說道：「我不知道……我不知道……史蒂夫……我想找他……我要去問史蒂夫……但他說的會是真的嗎？我不……不知道……他為什麼要說謊？但如果不是他會是誰？我……我肚子裡的……」

不好了。看到巴奇錯亂的狀況，布魯斯心中一凜，他現在必須緊急連絡史蒂夫質問他究竟是怎麼一回事。

「冷靜，詹姆斯……放輕鬆，」一邊溫言安撫處於崩潰邊緣的巴奇，布魯斯一邊對著賈維斯喊道：「賈維斯，立刻通知史蒂夫……」

然而巴奇的高聲尖叫阻止了他，「不！別找他！我現在……我現在還不想看到他……不……我還不清楚該怎麼面對他……至少現在還不行……」

巴奇的心中全是恐懼跟疑惑，如果現在找史蒂夫回來，而史蒂夫坦承他說了謊的話……巴奇不知道自己該怎麼辦。

他有記憶，但沒有完整的感情，說難聽點，他就像是一把報廢的槍，因為被史蒂夫撿回才重新被賦予生命意義，在他殘缺的心中唯一支持他像個人類生活的信念只有史蒂夫，而當被那份信念背叛時，他將不知道自己究竟該何去何從。

看著巴奇抱著混亂抽痛的頭，在椅上縮成一團，彷彿被拋棄在寒冬夜晚的小貓般渾身發抖，布魯斯內心升起了憐憫以及對史蒂夫的憤慨。

看巴奇的樣子雖然混亂但還不到失控出手傷人的地步，不過就算巴奇暴走布魯斯並不擔心巴奇會傷害到自己，畢竟他有浩克在身體內，這也是他們為何選擇布魯斯代為照顧巴奇的原因之一－－就算巴奇突然進入冬兵的暴走模式，布魯斯也不會受到任何傷害。

而一旦浩克出現賈維斯就會立刻封鎖整間研究室，將浩克跟冬兵關在特製的房裡，浩克絕不會傷害冬兵，就像浩克不會傷害東尼或是其他復聯的同伴一樣，所以只要冬兵冷靜下來，或是想辦法招回史蒂夫就可以。

但是現在，眼前抖成一團的可憐的青年並不是冬兵，而是因震驚而不知所措的孩子，一點都不危險反而顯得相當脆弱。

「……好，你放輕鬆，離史蒂夫回來的預定期限還有兩天，你可以好好休息思考，想著該怎麼詢問他。」

在布魯斯輕聲那麼說後，巴奇稍微停止了顫抖，輕輕抬起頭，張著一雙搖曳著不安的濕潤藍眼看著布魯斯，緩緩點了點頭。

 

兩天後，史蒂夫回來時，迎接他的是布魯斯責難的眼神，以及巴奇失蹤的消息。

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

誰叫大盾當時不敢說現在好了吧看你怎麼挽回（咦


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這裡的巴奇偏向只願被史蒂夫使用的兵器的設定，單純呆萌基本上是只有史蒂夫在身旁才能維持正常的情況。
> 
> 所以史蒂夫之前不小心選錯選項後導致的後果相當嚴重
> 
> 生子有、血腥注意、慎入

＿＿＿

 

由於太擔心巴奇，史蒂夫將睡眠及攝食等生理需求降低到最低限的程度，以超乎常人四倍以上的速度完美結束任務後匆匆回到了紐約，將任務報告完畢後第一時間就是衝至史塔克大樓想要確認巴奇的狀況，並帶他回家。

然而等待史蒂夫的卻是令他驚愕萬分的壞消息－－巴奇行蹤不明。

聽到布魯斯對他那麼說時，史蒂夫幾乎全身都大大晃動了一下，花了好一番力氣才站穩腳步，緊緊皺著眉，吞嚥著唾液滋潤乾澀的口腔，撕扯喉嚨問道：「……你說巴奇……失蹤了？」

不管原因是什麼，如果巴奇真的失蹤了，那麼一切將會很糟糕。

根據史蒂夫與政府力爭而來的結果，只要巴奇在還能受控制的情形下，他們就不會插手，但只要巴奇脫離史蒂夫的管轄範圍，他們就會想盡辦法處理冬兵，必要的時候生死不論。

這是史蒂夫最不希望看到的結果。只要能找到巴奇，他可以陪著巴奇一起逃亡、一起浪跡天涯，但他不想要巴奇有任何生命危險，如果可以他不願走到那個地步。

然而相比史蒂夫鐵青的臉色，布魯斯卻顯得相當輕鬆，一點都不像是將極度危險的超級士兵看丟的人會有的表現。

「不用太擔心，史蒂夫，」布魯斯嘴角露出一貫溫和的笑容，鏡片下的眼神中卻隱含著對眼前人的責難，「協定還有效用，詹姆斯目前還安全無虞的待在這座大樓裡。」

聽到布魯斯的話史蒂夫才稍微放下心，看著布魯斯臉上的笑容面露疑惑之色，「可是你剛才說他失蹤……」

「沒錯，因為沒有人能確切的知道他現在正在哪裡，做什麼……除了賈維斯以外。」布魯斯點了點頭，微抬起手朝向空中輕輕揮舞，「我們說好，為了避免不必要的紛亂，賈維斯答應了詹姆斯不會透露他的所在，所以詹姆斯就留在這裡。我們只能大概知道詹姆斯基本上有進食、睡眠，所有生存必須的行為他都有做，只是究竟是在哪裡，又是什麼時候去做的就無從得知。」

「……連東尼也不知道？」

「我們商量過了，東尼不會去問賈維斯關於詹姆斯的所在。」

言下之意就是，即使史蒂夫想去找東尼幫忙詢問賈維斯也沒有用。

史蒂夫想了一下，開口問道：「為什麼巴奇要這麼做……？」

「因為詹姆斯現在對人抱持著很嚴重的不信任感，他不想見到任何人。」布魯斯雙眼直視著史蒂夫，「尤其是你，史蒂夫。」

在史蒂夫再次問出為什麼前，布魯斯就將嘴角的笑容收起，道出驚天動地的大消息，「恭喜你，詹姆斯懷孕了。」

史蒂夫一愣，緊接著臉上表情瞬息萬變，從驚訝、愕然、狂喜，再到恍然大悟後的慚愧自責。

觀察著史蒂夫的表情變化，布魯斯原本還懷疑是否史蒂夫自己本身也失憶的疑惑很快解除，他現在可以確信巴奇腹中的胎兒必定是史蒂夫的，同時這也代表了史蒂夫確實對巴奇說了謊－－他與巴奇性交過，卻謊稱什麼都沒發生過。

「……我想你應該還記得你對詹姆斯做過什麼？」

「……是的，我……我對他做了不可原諒的事。」閉上眼睛重重的呼了一口氣後，史蒂夫抬起頭，大手往自己的臉上一抹，語氣帶著沉重的自我厭惡，「我趁著巴奇醉酒意識不清的時候……強姦了他……」

「……強姦？」布魯斯有些訝異的瞪大了雙眼。

在布魯斯的觀察之下，他認為他們之間是兩情相悅的，是但史蒂夫卻說他強姦了巴奇，難道這就是史蒂夫不敢承認的原因？

史蒂夫慢慢點頭，將手垂在兩側，眼神望向地板回憶起那一晚的場景。

即使一開始的確是巴奇自己要求，但巴奇的腦袋本來就不是很清楚，並不明瞭懷孕甚至是受孕的行為這件事本身的意義有多重大。再加上他當時醉得神智不清，史蒂夫一開始就不應該對那樣的巴奇出手。

更不用說史蒂夫後來失控，不顧巴奇的哭喊，一次又一次地用自身的慾望凶狠地蹂躪著巴奇脆弱的內部，即使流血也沒能阻止史蒂夫的獸性，殘忍的折磨著可憐的巴奇，直到他昏厥過去為止。

最重要的是他對巴奇說了謊。

他明知道失去了一切後重新開始的巴奇目前只信賴自己，卻背叛了那份信賴。

他撕裂了巴奇、弄傷了巴奇、奪走了巴奇的貞操，還在欺騙了他之後厚顏無恥的裝做什麼都沒發生過。而剛才，史蒂夫居然還因為巴奇懷上了他的孩子而感到喜悅，趕在愧疚與罪惡感之前。

他真的非常、非常的糟糕。

「一切的錯都在我身上……我必須……跟他面對面道歉。」在沉默了一會後，史蒂夫下了決心，抬起頭望向空中，「賈維斯，可以麻煩你跟巴奇說一聲，我想跟他道歉，請他過來嗎？」

「好的，請稍等。」

在靜默了一會後，賈維斯的聲音再度於空中響起：「很遺憾，巴恩斯先生的回覆只有一句話：『為什麼？』」

眨了眨眼，望著空中，史蒂夫一臉的茫然，「……什麼為什麼？當然是因為我想跟他道歉……」

「……如果你不懂詹姆斯的回答所代表的意義，我想就算你當面跟他道歉也沒有用。」布魯斯嘆了口氣，「你需要的是想清楚怎麼回答詹姆斯所問的『為什麼』。」

看樣子無論如何至少現在巴奇是真的不想見到他，就像布魯斯所說的，也許他應該好好想想該怎麼回答巴奇，而不只是道歉而已。

史蒂夫在沉默地望著布魯斯一會後，點了點頭，「……我明白了，我會仔細想清楚……麻煩請再照顧巴奇一段時間，我很快會再過來。」

「放心，我們都會的。」

在得到布魯斯的回應後，史蒂夫看向空中，「賈維斯，也麻煩你了，如果巴奇有什麼狀況請立刻透過手機通知我。」

「好的，羅傑斯隊長，請你安心。」

與布魯斯道別後，史蒂夫閉上了眼睛，呼出一口長氣，接著轉過身往門外走去。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

「……為什麼？」

蠕動著乾澀的唇瓣喃喃自語，巴奇仰躺在史塔克大樓裡的某一處空置客房的床上，盯著天花板上賈維斯幫他放出來的畫面，畫面中史蒂夫一臉自責的望著自己的方向，雖然史蒂夫並不知道巴奇正在望著他，但他的眼神卻彷彿正在看著巴奇，那雙天空藍中的痛苦讓巴奇內心揪得難以呼吸。

而在史蒂夫轉身離去之後，巴奇更是陷入了一片混亂之中。

他只是想要一個能夠解答為什麼的答案，但史蒂夫卻離開了，沒有給他任何回答。

充塞巴奇本就亂七八糟的腦袋中的全是一大堆為什麼。

為什麼史蒂夫要騙他？為什麼要說他強姦他？如果真的是，又是為什麼？史蒂夫為什麼要強姦他？理由是什麼？為什麼在自己問他的時候他什麼都不說？而他現在為什麼又乾脆的承認？為什麼要當面道歉？為什麼在自己問出為什麼後他就這麼轉身離開了？而自己又為什麼如此難受？

巴奇不明白史蒂夫的想法，就像他已經不明白世界上還有什麼能夠去相信，他甚至不明白自己接下來該怎麼辦。

他會留在這裡完全只是因為布魯斯對巴奇說，要是他擅自離開，那政府與史蒂夫之間所作的協定就會被破壞，第二計畫會起動，他們會被迫追捕逃離監控者的冬兵。要是搞到了那種地步史蒂夫就會非常困擾。

即使被欺騙，以及像史蒂夫所說的被強姦，巴奇還是為了史蒂夫選擇留了下來。他也不知道為什麼，他只知道自己就是無法不去那麼做。

下意識的摸了摸自己依然平坦的小腹，張著大眼望著畫面內史蒂夫離去的背影，眼淚從瞪大的眼角滑落，浸濕了下方的枕頭。

……史蒂夫是不是不想要他了？

空白的腦海中突然浮現出的這個想法嚇壞了巴奇，有可能會被史蒂夫拋棄的驚恐壟罩了他，讓他原本就破碎的內心現在更是搖搖欲墜。

史蒂夫不會不要他的……巴奇知道史蒂夫很溫柔，是個善良的好人，他一直都對自己很好，但他騙了他……也許史蒂夫不是故意要騙他的，一切都是因為巴奇的肚子裡多出了不該存在的東西。

自從他多出了一副女性器官之後，他就逐漸失去了一個稱職的兵器該有的能力，每個月一次的流血前後都帶給史蒂夫很大的麻煩，但史蒂夫總是一點怨言都沒有，溫柔地陪著他、替他按摩著酸痛的腰跟肚子。

對，不是史蒂夫的問題，都是因為自己肚子裡的這個器官。

他不要這個器官、不要這個突然出現的胎兒……他不要這個可能會被史蒂夫拋棄的自己。

內心的恐慌與混亂讓巴奇越想越偏激，粗喘著氣，將原本覆在自己小腹上的手掌稍微抬了起來，立起了十指，猛地往自己的小腹上戳刺，試圖徒手將自己的子宮挖出。

「巴恩斯先生，請你停下傷害自己的行為，否則我將通知老闆以及羅傑斯隊長。」

在巴奇的態度產生了劇變的瞬間，賈維斯馬上就發出警告，但巴奇充耳不聞，只是專心在傷害自己的肚子，於是賈維斯立刻做出迅速的反應，同時對東尼、布魯斯以及史蒂夫發出通知。

「老闆，班納博士。請武裝完畢後盡速趕至14樓，電梯出口第三間客房，阻止巴恩斯先生的自殘行為。」

原本昨晚熬到天亮還在補眠的東尼立刻從床上跳起，一邊穿上鋼鐵裝甲一邊快速衝向賈維斯所指定的地點，當看到了電梯中一臉慌張的布魯斯時，東尼不禁挑起了眉對著布魯斯聳肩，「熊媽媽前幾天不是都好好的？」

「……史蒂夫剛才來過……詹姆斯不肯見他所以他就離開了。」一邊回答東尼的話，布魯斯因為激烈奔跑而喘著氣，摘下眼鏡預備待會及將面臨的準備，「也沒有回答詹姆斯的為什麼。」

「很好，我懂了。」將手放在額上，東尼仰天長嘆，「見鬼了，只要一句話就好的事為什麼搞得那麼麻煩？」

布魯斯苦笑了一下，「我完全贊同你的意見。」

在電梯門打開後，東尼他們馬上就往目的地衝了過去，撞開門後，他們都倒抽了一口涼氣。

映入眼簾的是巴奇張著不斷流淚的灰藍，躺在床上拼命用雙手抓著自己肚子的畫面。鮮血從被抓破的皮膚與肌理中泉湧而出，染紅了他身下的床單。

「停下來，詹姆斯！」布魯斯壓抑著內心的浩克，衝過去抓住巴奇的雙手，但巴奇的力氣很大，他很難阻止。

東尼也衝了過去，幫著布魯斯抓住巴奇的雙手，大叫：「嘿，熊媽媽！再抓下去你的肚子就要開花了！」

巴奇什麼都沒說，只是一個勁的想要抓開自己的肚子，將那個本不該屬於他的女性器官挖出來。

雖然由於安全對策，賈維斯在巴奇平常會經過的所有地方都盡量隱藏起了足以當做武器的物品，但巴奇的金屬左手就是一件殺傷力極強大的武器，更不用說他自己本身更是難以測量的人形兵器，在近乎暴走的狀態下，要不傷到巴奇而去阻止他是一件相當困難的行為。

三人僵持了好一會，直到史蒂夫終於趕了過來。

「巴奇！！」

在史蒂夫驚慌地衝進房內大聲呼喚著巴奇的瞬間，巴奇停下了所有的動作，呆愣地看向史蒂夫的方向，喃喃地開口：「史蒂夫……？」

「謝天謝地，熊爸爸終於來了。」

東尼跟布魯斯看到罪魁禍首終於出現，才鬆了一口氣，對望一眼後往兩旁退開。

「巴奇！」大喊著巴奇的名字，史蒂夫衝了過去，一把用力抱住了巴奇，而巴奇閉著眼睛溫順地任由史蒂夫抱著他。

當看著巴奇小腹上被他自己抓得血跡斑斑的模樣，史蒂夫心疼得都要碎了，紅著眼眶又心慌又難過地抓著巴奇沾滿鮮血的雙手，顫抖著嘴唇，「……你為什麼……為什麼這麼做？」

「……我不需要肚子裡面的東西……」巴奇歪著頭，眼淚從張大的眼中掉落，「都是因為這個你才會騙我……放心，史蒂夫……我把他挖出來就好了。」

眼見巴奇又要動手去抓自己的肚子，史蒂夫握緊了巴奇的雙手，左右搖晃著頭，語帶哽咽，「不……都是我的錯……巴奇……是我沒有勇氣承認自己做過的事……我求你……別再傷害你自己……」

巴奇停下了動作，看著眼前那雙盈滿水氣的天空藍，不解地喚道：「史蒂夫？」

史蒂夫將被單覆在巴奇血淋淋的小腹上，將手掌輕輕壓在上面止血。看著鮮紅慢慢滲過潔白的被單，史蒂夫忍不住哭了出來，「對不起，巴奇……我騙了你……因為我很怕……怕你會逃離我……」

巴奇像是完全不為自己的傷勢感到疼痛，只是睜著灰藍色的眼眸，望著史蒂夫，「……為什麼？為什麼我要逃離你？」

「因為……」史蒂夫做了個深呼吸，溫柔撫摸著巴奇的頭髮，輕聲地道出內心的懺悔：「我傷害了你，巴奇……我……我愛你，是想與你永遠在一起、獨佔你、擁抱你的那種愛……但這並不是一個冠冕堂皇的理由，我因為這個原因傷害了你，欺騙了你……將你逼到這種地步……我不奢望你原諒我，我只希望你不要傷害自己，如果可以……回到我身邊。」

史蒂夫的話像是溫暖的春風，柔和的安撫著巴奇恐慌的心。

史蒂夫說他愛他，想跟他永遠在一起，滿心歡喜的巴奇看了一眼自己被蓋在被單下的肚子，輕聲問道：「……你不會覺得這是多餘的？」

史蒂夫伸出顫抖的手，隔著被染紅的被單溫柔地撫摸著巴奇小腹，低聲說道：「不……只要是你身上的，沒有什麼是多餘的……而且我很高興你懷了我的孩子……我們的孩子。」

兩人互相無言地凝視了一會，史蒂夫打橫抱起了巴奇，「無論如何……我們得先幫你療傷。」

但巴奇抓住了史蒂夫的手，在對方訝異的看過來時發出了小聲的疑問：「……就算我不是一個好用的兵器你也不會不要我？」

巴奇看著史蒂夫，等待著最後的答案。

「你不是兵器，永遠別那麼說。你是我的巴奇……」史蒂夫抱緊了巴奇，發自內心真摯的告白：「就算時間走到盡頭，直到世界終結前的那一瞬間我都會陪在你身邊。」

巴奇終於笑了出來。

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

巴奇的負面思考大概是懷孕初期的激素影響，再加上本來腦子就有點不清楚  
才會瀕臨暴走邊緣

還好史蒂夫還是趕上了

於是下一話又可以上肉了（咦


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雖然肚子還不明顯但是孕期肉注意  
> 大盾想忍耐可冬冬一直想要，而且因為之前那一次沒有記憶對冬冬來說算是第一次  
> 所以大盾一邊細心安撫一邊溫柔地慢慢失控（
> 
> 所以最後的最後有流血，雷慎入

＿＿＿

 

 

「史蒂夫……」

低聲呢喃的呼喚響在耳邊，聲音柔軟低沉卻又重重撞擊著史蒂夫的心臟，攪亂著他的理性。

昏黃的桌燈反射出凝視著自己那雙有些困惑的灰藍，閃爍著的水光也在史蒂夫心中漾起了波紋，棕色腦袋歪著的模樣看在史蒂夫眼裡可以說是這個世界上最美好的景色之一。

然而當那個景色還包括了巴奇全裸跨坐在他的大腿上時，那就不只是覺得美好那麼簡單了。

感受到巴奇抵在自己腹肌上的掌心溫度，以及大腿內側的緊實溫熱，一股躁熱順著血流集中湧向下身的慾望及臉頰，面對此生最愛的人那樣的誘惑，別說擁有四倍的自制力，恐怕就算四十倍史蒂夫都無法阻止自己的下半身起反應。

「巴奇……你先下去好嗎？」

盡管史蒂夫還是想辦法運用了全部的理性才不讓自己像隻瘋狂的野獸伸出手抓住巴奇將他壓在床上，再狠狠用自身怒張的慾望捅進那處上次才被自己肆意蹂躪過的小洞，但這似乎引起了巴奇的不滿。

絲毫沒察覺到史蒂夫內心的掙扎，巴奇反而還磨蹭著下身開口不滿地問他：「……為什麼都硬了你還是不肯操我？」

史蒂夫瞪大了雙眼，不敢相信會聽到巴奇那麼對自己說。他是有感覺這幾天巴奇一直有意無意地在誘惑他，但像現在這樣如此直接粗暴的還是頭一遭。

看著史蒂夫整張臉都紅得像煮熟的波士頓龍蝦般張嘴瞪眼一臉窘迫，巴奇抿了抿唇，垂下睫毛，小聲地呢喃：「……是不是因為之前那次我不好用你才不想再操我？」

看到巴奇自卑的表情以及話中物化自身的發言，史蒂夫立刻握住了巴奇的手衝口而出：「不是這樣的！巴奇！我一直都很想用……呃……很想……抱你……」

說到後面史蒂夫整個人都紅了起來。他非常想，但是又不敢去想。怎麼可能不想？身為一個正常的男人，他當然會想操巴奇，擁抱他所愛、也愛著他的人。

「……可是你懷孕了，而且你的傷才好了幾天。」

咬住口腔內的肉，史蒂夫嘆了口氣，伸出手，帶著遲疑跟疼惜的撫摸著巴奇那乍看之下平坦，但仔細觀察可以發現些微隆起的小腹。

最讓史蒂夫心疼的是小腹上淺淺的幾道傷疤，那是巴奇之前自己抓傷的，因為史蒂夫的緣故。因為他上了巴奇又對失去記憶的巴奇隱瞞所造成的結果。

雖然現在好不容易痊癒了，但那些肉眼依然可見的傷疤一再提醒著史蒂夫他曾經把巴奇逼到什麼地步，讓史蒂夫內心愧疚不已。

「我已經好了，史蒂夫，班納也說過如果我們要做愛應該沒問題。」看著史蒂夫輕柔撫摸自己小腹的動作，巴奇撇了撇嘴，「不會傷到肚子裡的東西。」

「是孩子，巴克。」史蒂夫將食指曲起，指著自己跟巴奇柔聲做出了訂正：「我，跟你的孩子。」

也許是尚未完全接受自己身為男人卻懷孕這件事實，巴奇至今依然沒有作孕夫……或者該說父母的自覺，他總是稱呼自己肚子裡的新生命是『東西』。

不過史蒂夫也知道要讓巴奇接受自己肚子裡有新生命比較難，所以史蒂夫總是很有耐心地引導著巴奇。

（雖然以東尼的話來說，像史蒂夫那樣幾乎是馬上就接受了自己原本是男人的竹馬多出女性器官後毫無心理障礙的上了他還讓他懷了自己的孩子，並且開開心心準備當爸爸的人在他看來才是異類。）

「我不只是擔心傷到孩子，巴奇……我擔心的是會傷到你。班納博士說過你的……呃……」說不出陰道這個字，臉紅的史蒂夫嚅囁了一下，「比一般正常的女性要小得多，也比較淺，需要特別小心。之前我對你造成的撕裂傷都還留有痕跡……我不能再……」

忽然間巴奇握住了史蒂夫的手，移到了兩人近乎貼合的下身，觸手濕熱的感覺讓史蒂夫梗住了喉嚨無法再繼續說下去，呼吸也開始轉為低促粗重。

「你看……這裡都濕了……」巴奇紅著臉低聲說道：「我愛你，史蒂夫……你愛我嗎？」

巴奇半勃起的陰莖下方那處小小的紅嫩縫隙就像他自己所說的潮濕一片，情不自禁地想起上次侵入那處濕熱緊緻的極致快感，本就硬挺的慾望幾乎都快硬得發疼。

吞了吞口水，史蒂夫忍著想把手指伸進去的衝動低聲回道：「當然愛。」

巴奇將雙腿張得更開，將史蒂夫的手更加拉近了自己濕搭搭的股間，低聲做出邀請，「那就進來……我的這裡面……」

「可是……」

看到自己都那麼大膽的誘惑了，史蒂夫卻依然猶豫不決，巴奇不高興了，噘起了嘴，抱怨道：「不公平，我什麼都不記得，就這樣懷孕了，只有你爽到。」

良心受到譴責的史蒂夫無法做出任何反駁，因為巴奇說的完全是事實，而且只有他自己才知道，如果不是巴奇喪失了那一晚的記憶，如果巴奇還記得那一晚史蒂夫是如何失控，操得他又哭又叫、受傷流血還昏厥過去都不肯罷手，巴奇絕對不會像現在這樣對他求歡。

對自己失控的過程跟結果記得一清二楚的史蒂夫不想再傷害自己最愛的人，因此即使巴奇是如此地誘人犯罪，史蒂夫也只能咬牙忍耐。

「巴奇，你會很痛……」握起巴奇的手輕輕拍撫著，史蒂夫將視線從令他血脈賁張的下身移開，望向巴奇的眼眸，壓抑下洶湧的慾望搖了搖頭，低啞著嗓音：「相信我，你不會喜歡。」

「我自己試過了，的確不喜歡……但我就是想要讓你操我，」巴奇扁了扁嘴，反握住史蒂夫手覆上自己的肚子，「我這裡面有你的孩子，但我沒體會過你在我這裡面的感覺，我不想要什麼記憶都沒有就直接生了個孩子出來。」

「巴奇……」

『我自己試過了』這句話不斷回響在史蒂夫的腦子裡，他很想問是怎麼試的，什麼時候試的，用什麼試的？但他怕自己要是問了，不管巴奇怎麼回答，弄得不好他又會因自己莫名其妙的吃醋及獨佔欲而害得巴奇受傷，所以他張口只喊了聲巴奇後就沒有再說什麼。

看著沉默不語的史蒂夫，巴奇急了，從史蒂夫帶他回家之後他就一直想要試試看跟史蒂夫做愛的感覺，但史蒂夫總是有意無意地迴避，他也會親親他、抱抱他，但就是不肯上他。

這讓巴奇無法抑止內心中逐漸擴大的不安，因為史蒂夫不會討厭，所以巴奇原本就不太在意自己的身體多了一副女性器官這件事，懷了孕什麼的，只要史蒂夫很開心那麼他會願意生下來，但他想要史蒂夫曾經操過他的證明。確定這個孩子真是史蒂夫給他而不是虛無飄渺間突然蹦出來的。

握緊了史蒂夫的手，滿臉通紅的巴奇咬了咬下唇，又緊張地伸出舌頭舔了舔乾澀的唇瓣，才終於忍住了羞恥顫聲求道：「……求你……史蒂夫……操我……讓我體會你埋在我的體內是什麼感覺……就算會痛……我也想要……求你了……」

巴奇垂下眼輕聲細語地那麼低訴的話語讓史蒂夫再也無法堅持下去。

掙扎了許久，史蒂夫閉上眼睛在心中對自己厲聲告誡，這次無論如何都不可以傷了巴奇。才緩緩張開了眼睛望著巴奇，低聲說道：「如果很痛或不舒服……想要我停下就跟我說……我一定會隨時停下。」

巴奇抬起頭，臉上彷彿綻放出光芒般地笑著大力點頭，「我知道了！」

看著巴奇的笑容，史蒂夫也跟著微笑，將上身抬起，伸出手抵住了巴奇的後腦勺，輕輕地吻了他。巴奇一瞬間張大了雙眼，但馬上就閉了起來，微啟唇瓣、放鬆身體任由史蒂夫用舌頭舔拭著自己的口腔。

一邊吻著巴奇一邊調整位置，史蒂夫將巴奇輕輕壓到了床墊上，形成跟剛才上下逆轉的姿勢，並將手從巴奇的大腿內側慢慢滑至腳踝，於掌心中享受手中肌膚的觸感。

在抓著巴奇的腳踝往兩旁拉開後，史蒂夫才離開了巴奇的唇，抬起上身欣賞那處一覽無遺的展示在自己眼前的私密花園。

不知是否因為緊張還是期待，高聳的男性器下方那潮濕的紅嫩肉縫正可愛的顫抖、抽搐著，只有桌燈的情況下，恰到好處的陰影讓巴奇獨特的私處看起來更加充滿著不可思議的魅力。

被看得羞恥心洶湧而出的巴奇忍不住踢動著小腿，焦急喊道：「別……別一直看……那裡不好看……」

「我覺得很好看……」低聲說著，史蒂夫放開了巴奇的腳踝，將手伸到巴奇的私處，有些遲疑地用兩指稍微將粉嫩的肉瓣往兩旁分開後用中指小心翼翼地插入了小小的濕潤肉洞內。

「嗯啊……」雖然有自體分泌的愛液潤滑，也不是第一次，但他的通道本就比較狹小，且之前只被侵犯過一次，巴奇自己更是沒有記憶，幾近於處子般緊窄的肉壁被異物侵入的陌生脹痛感還是讓巴奇皺起了沒有些吃痛的呻吟了一聲。

「會痛？」史蒂夫停下了動作，擔心的觀望著巴奇的表情。

巴奇輕輕搖了搖頭，低垂著頭，任由及肩的髮絲披散遮掩住泛紅的臉，小聲答道：「……不會……你不用擔心……」

其實挺疼的，但巴奇怕說出口史蒂夫就會停下，所以他只是忍著。

看出巴奇大概是在忍耐，史蒂夫心疼之餘也想順著巴奇的意思做下去，於是他握住了巴奇的陰莖，輕輕地上下套弄，想要用快感緩合巴奇的痛楚。

「啊、啊……」

這一次巴奇的聲音不再只是疼痛，還帶著興奮的快感。於是受到鼓勵的史蒂夫就一邊用手指在巴奇濕熱的體內遊走，一邊撫弄著巴奇的陰莖。

隨著史蒂夫增加了的手指，以及在陰道裡頭抽送、擴張的速度及力道，他撫摩著巴奇陰莖的動作也跟著越發猛烈快速，使得巴奇因體內同時湧上的疼痛及快感而扭動著身體，雙手難耐地揪著床單，不住張著顫抖的唇瓣低喘著呻吟。

從未曾體驗過的刺激所帶來的感受讓巴奇幾乎說不出話來，有些疼卻又舒服得不得了，巴奇無法與之抵抗，只能在恐懼跟期待中越攀越高，直到高潮的瞬間來臨。

「等……史蒂……夫……啊啊……啊！」

在史蒂夫戳入了體內深處並同時用力按壓住頂端的鈴口處後，巴奇整個人弓起了身子發出了高亢的尖叫，痙攣著攀上了巔峰。

隨著白濁從陰莖的小孔噴濺而出，巴奇的小腹一陣抽搐，陰道內居然湧出了大量溫熱的透明液體，沾濕了史蒂夫的手掌。

史蒂夫將手從那處濕熱柔軟的肉壁中抽出，有些訝異地看著自己濕濕的手瞇起了雙眼，再看向滿臉潮紅閉著雙眼沉浸在餘韻中的巴奇，用被沾濕的右手撫上因高潮而癱軟了身體喘息的巴奇那緋紅的火熱臉頰，在上頭留下了濕淋淋的水線。

在低下頭吻去巴奇嘴角流出的唾液後，史蒂夫才低聲問道：「巴奇……你還好嗎？」

「嗯……」巴奇急促喘了幾口氣後，輕輕點頭，用鼻音代替回答。

「那就好……」安心之後，史蒂夫撐起上身，托起了巴奇的臀部，將自己粗熱的硬物抵在那處依然輕微痙攣並吐著水的小小肉穴口，並擺動著腰磨蹭著入口處，壓抑著幾乎隨時就會爆發的深沉慾望，低啞著嗓音問道：「我可以嗎？還是這樣就好？」

「可……可以……」感受到狹小的入口處所散發著的高熱，巴奇有些不安，但他還是舔了舔上唇，將雙腳張得更開，並將臀部迎向史蒂夫輕聲做出了邀請，「進來……我……我的裡面……操我……」

在確實獲得了巴奇的允許及邀請後，史蒂夫才慢慢地將早已迫不及待闖入的火熱一點一點地塞進了巴奇柔軟的甬道內。

靠，這真的太大了。彷彿被超乎想像的粗熱鐵棒剖開的錯覺讓巴奇幾乎哭了出來，但當史蒂夫推進到一半，最粗的柱身卡了進來時，巴奇的眼淚還是噴了出來，他幾乎用盡了全力才沒讓自己發出痛苦的呻吟。

在進入了一半之後，被濕熱的肉壁緊密包裹住的感受讓史蒂夫在感到快感的同時也忍不住心一驚，連忙低頭看去。

太好了，沒有血。

雖然小縫周圍的嫩肉被自己粗大的肉棒撐得又紅又腫，但並沒有流血這件事實讓史蒂夫在內心鬆了一口氣。

抬頭看向脹紅了臉急促喘氣，眉頭皺成一團緊閉著雙眼的巴奇，心疼地俯身吻去了他眼角滲出的淚水，並握住了因解放過及疼痛而軟化的陰莖，溫柔地摩擦著。

史蒂夫的行為安撫了巴奇的緊繃也緩和了他體內被撕裂般的脹痛，在做了幾個深呼吸後，覺得內部不再只有疼痛，還有些奇妙的麻癢感，原來這就是被史蒂夫佔有的感覺他真的跟史蒂夫做愛了。

看向兩人緊密結合的濕潤部位，巴奇內心不禁有些感動，抱住了史蒂夫小聲的在他耳邊輕聲催促：「嗯……可以了……你動一動……」

點了點頭，史蒂夫一邊吻著巴奇，一邊開始緩緩地抽出插入，手上的動作也不停，直到巴奇因前後緩慢舒適的律動而再次顫抖著射出來為止。

在第二次高潮過後有些疲累的巴奇被依然嵌在自己體內進出的灼熱摩蹭得全身發顫，說不上來是因為快感還是疼痛、愉悅或是恐懼，或者全部都有。

被痙攣的肉壁夾得頭皮發麻的史蒂夫情不自禁地加重了抽插的頻率跟速度，但由於巴奇的通道比較淺，史蒂夫如果整根沒入的話很容易就會頂到了巴奇的子宮口，他可以從那裡的柔韌感覺得出來該處的特殊性，為怕傷到寶寶，史蒂夫只好稍為退出些，維持著半插入的狀態進行抽插，但仍有幾下會太深入而戳到子宮口，強烈的刺激每次都引起巴奇一陣抽搐顫抖，忍不住哽咽著發出哀求。

「啊……嗯……史蒂夫……輕一點……」

然而在緊實火熱的肉壁內衝刺的快感是如此甜美舒爽，史蒂夫一開始還算規律的節奏不久就雜亂粗暴了起來，力道也劇烈的起來，索性抓著巴奇的腰，瘋也似地往內部頂撞，史蒂夫的抽插越來越深越來越快，也忘了要去顧到巴奇肚子裡的寶寶，每每都往深處那極端敏感的緊窄肉洞撞去。

「啊、啊……嗚嗚……」

被猛力衝撞著的巴奇說不清楚那是什麼感受，也不知道那是什麼地方，他只知道自己體內有個地方每次被史蒂夫頂到都會痠疼得讓他全身顫慄，幾乎讓巴奇酥麻得無法動彈，但他無論如何都不會說出難受或是不要，只能張著顫抖的嘴唇啜泣，任由史蒂夫不斷猛力搖晃著自己。

忽然間史蒂夫猛地撞開了巴奇體內最深處的柔肉，強烈的痛楚讓巴奇終於忍不住放聲尖叫，感到熱流灌入自己的內部器官時他的全身都不由自主地抽搐著。

一切都結束後，巴奇的眼神有些渙散地望著史蒂夫的笑容，勉力地做出了微笑回應後，突然一股強烈的收縮疼痛從他的腹中傳來，巴奇終於忍不住腹內的劇痛，捧著肚子小聲嗚咽著。

大量的鮮血從巴奇的下體流出逐漸染紅了兩人的下體之間及床單的畫面讓史蒂夫品嚐到了一生中最強烈的罪惡感。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

「我不知道我還能夠對你們說些什麼。」

站在躺在床上因失血過多而臉色慘白的巴奇床邊，布魯斯臉色非常難看，眼眸中甚至閃爍著綠光，瞪著一臉歉疚自責的史蒂夫。

「你差點害得詹姆斯流產知道嗎？」

「不是史蒂夫的錯……」手上插著血袋輸血中的巴奇有些虛弱的替自己的男人辯解：「是我自己想要他進來的……」

但布魯斯無視巴奇的辯護，只是瞪著史蒂夫。

「我說過只要小心注意可以進行正常性行為，但前提是小心注意安全，以及正常性行為，你知道子宮口有多脆弱嗎？而且他還是懷有胎兒的狀態，要不是詹姆斯的體質，不要說流產了，他的體內會被你弄到可能再也無法生育的地步。」

史蒂夫身體一震，握住了巴奇的手無法抑止的顫抖著。

「經過你口述，我無法信任你的自制力，在詹姆斯順利生產前，我得以醫生的身分禁止你們再度從事任何性行為。」

看著兩人臉上的表情，布魯斯加重了最後的語氣。

「除非你想害死詹姆斯跟他肚子裡的孩子。」

布魯斯的話每一句都像是一記重錘，一下一下地重擊的史蒂夫的心臟。

他自知布魯斯說的每一句都是正確的指責，都是他無法抵抗自己該死的慾望，才會再次狠狠傷到巴奇。

甚至還差點殺死了他們兩人的孩子。

「還有你，詹姆斯，」布魯斯瞪向了巴奇，「你得多注意自己的身體，覺得痛該拒絕的時候，就說出來，別老是為了史蒂夫忍耐。」

「……但我只要史蒂夫……」

「沒有但是。」

從鏡片中閃過的綠光看出布魯斯是真的生氣了的巴奇縮了縮身體，閉上了嘴巴，與自己男人那雙愧疚的眼神相望，輕輕搖了搖頭表示沒事，卻只換來史蒂夫更加自責的眼神。

「聽班納博士的，巴奇……別再為了我做出任何不該有的忍耐……」

看到史蒂夫泛紅的眼眶，巴奇心中覺得很難受，想了許久，最後也只能輕輕點頭。

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

每一次巴奇都會流血並不是大盾的錯也不是巴奇的錯，一切都要怪作者（毆爛

先讓巴奇養好身體再說了，下次的肉要等生完後了……吧（


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 孕期肉＋最後有血注意（雖然好像跟上次一樣但是大盾真的有努力忍耐的（
> 
> 求操的冬冬很軟而且有點電波，大盾有點雙重人格的傾向（

＿＿＿

 

 

萬籟俱寂的深夜時分。

佇立在黑暗的室內，全身上下只套了一件長版上衣的巴奇赤裸著雙腿站著史蒂夫的房門口，像是面對仇人似地瞪著門把很久，才小心翼翼地伸手轉開門把。

不發出聲響地推開房門，巴奇才剛悄悄探頭進去，就聽到啪地一聲，隨著床頭燈亮起，史蒂夫已經坐起上身，垂下眉毛無奈地看著夜襲自己臥室的巴奇。

「巴奇……」

史蒂夫的眼神就像是看著不懂事的孩子的父親一般，然而在將視線移到巴奇有些隆起的的下腹後，看到那兩條在黑暗中顯得特別白皙的赤裸雙腿，以及衣襬下若隱若現的大腿內側，他的眼神立刻染上了情慾，但史蒂夫馬上抬起頭並在心中喝止自己去想像裡頭的景象。

壓抑著自己體內湧上的慾望，史蒂夫刻意壓低了聲音，對巴奇說道：「回去你自己的房間睡覺。」

史蒂夫強硬的語氣讓巴奇身軀一顫，咬住了顫抖的下唇，睜著一雙委屈的濕潤藍眼一言不發的瞪著史蒂夫，抓著門把不肯離去。

巴奇明白史蒂夫是為自己好，因為擔心自己，但巴奇不明白的是，明明他們住在一起，史蒂夫卻總是刻意迴避自己，甚至包括任何一點的肢體碰觸。

他只是想陪在史蒂夫身邊，他只是想要史蒂夫摸摸他、擁抱他……想要史蒂夫進入自己，完全將自己佔有，為什麼就那麼困難？

望著巴奇似乎快要哭出來的模樣，史蒂夫內心十二萬分地不捨，很想衝過去將巴奇擁入懷中輕聲安慰他，但他只要一想到一旦他那麼做之後接下去可能會發生的事，他就不得不硬起了心腸，刻意不帶任何感情地再次喚了聲巴奇。

由於史蒂夫的聲音聽起來是那麼冷漠，心臟彷彿被淋上冰水的感覺讓巴奇全身一震，雖然依然不發一語，但那雙望著史蒂夫的濕潤眼眶開始泛紅。

這下史蒂夫開始動搖了，一手撐起了上身，就想跳下床，但接下來巴奇帶著哽咽的詢問讓他整個人瞬間當機，以一種奇怪的姿勢僵在了床上。

「你可以用我後面的洞。」

以為自己聽錯了的史蒂夫緩慢地眨了眨眼，難以置信地張大了嘴，好一會才愣愣地喊出巴奇的名字。

「……巴奇？」

「我知道你怕會傷到我，還有肚子裡的東西，」巴奇將手放在自己已經有了明顯存在感的肚子上，小聲地說道：「所以我想過了，前面不能用，我還有後面。」

由於太過震驚史蒂夫一時之間也忘了要提醒巴奇別用東西這個詞來稱呼他們的孩子，只是目瞪口呆地望著巴奇，看著他用泫然欲泣的表情說出自己從沒想過有一天會出自巴奇口中的話。

從那一天他們第一次（嚴格來說是第二次，只是巴奇記不得第一次時的狀況）做愛導致巴奇大量失血之後史蒂夫就說什麼都不碰巴奇。

史蒂夫當然不是不想碰巴奇，相反的，就是因為太想了他才會更加嚴格訓誡自己不准隨便碰觸巴奇。

巴奇並不記得他們的第一次，史蒂夫可不只是奪去了他女性部分的貞操，連後面也一起奪走了，盡管巴奇哭得慘兮兮，史蒂夫也沒有停下，被緊熱狹小的濕潤肉壁緊緊包裹著的快感宛如天堂，只要嚐過一次那種滋味，史蒂夫就無法忘懷。

從前幾次的經驗中史蒂夫很羞愧地了解到，自己雖然平常算是忍耐力高，然而一旦失控，之前所有壓抑的反撲將會導致相當嚴重的後果－－狠狠地傷害到巴奇，他在這個世界上最想守護的對象。

盡管巴奇的身體比起一般正常男性要健壯得許多，但他體內深處多出來的女性器官卻比一般的女性要來得脆弱許多，根本無法承受史蒂夫失控之後的猛烈攻勢，所以史蒂夫一直在心中對自己告誡，在巴奇平安生產前他絕對不能在與巴奇有任何親密接觸。

就連擁抱親吻都不行，因為他怕自己一旦碰觸了巴奇，就會一發不可收拾，所以史蒂夫無論如何都得忍耐。

「不、但是巴奇，我……」

然而他一開口，因情慾而沙啞的聲音就背叛了他。

從史蒂夫吞嚥著口水並低啞著嗓音欲言又止的表現，巴奇知道自己快贏了，不禁大膽了起來，慢慢走到史蒂夫面前，趴到了床上，跨坐到史蒂夫身上。

在史蒂夫張口還想說些什麼前巴奇就低頭吻上了史蒂夫。

有些遲疑地貼在自己嘴上那濕熱溫軟的唇瓣讓史蒂夫心神一盪，幾乎無法抑止從內心洶湧湧上的猛烈慾望。

「求你……史蒂夫……」結束了蜻蜓點水般的吻，巴奇輕輕抬起泛起紅潮的臉望著史蒂夫，張開了被他自己舔過而有些濕潤的紅唇輕輕問：「只要你想要，對我做什麼都可以……就是求你……別丟下我……」

不管發生什麼事，他都不可能丟下巴奇。

史蒂夫很想對巴奇那麼說，但是巴奇貼著自己的溫熱肉體有種柔軟香甜的香氣，彷彿是迷魂香飄入了史蒂夫的鼻腔內，讓他忘了自己想要說些什麼，雙手像是有自我意識地摟上了巴奇的腰，並在他的腰臀間輕輕滑動。

「你看……我這裡……已經擴張好了……」巴奇掀起了自己的衣襬，將濕透了的下身一覽無遺地展示給史蒂夫看，「你不會傷到我……」

巴奇翹起的男性器下方的粉嫩肉縫漾著水光，隨著巴奇有些急促的呼吸而微微顫抖，更往內部看去，雙丘中間的小小肉洞竟滴著水，讓史蒂夫無法移開目光。

視覺的刺激以外，巴奇又軟又甜的嗓音更是猶如夢魔在耳邊誘惑著自己，史蒂夫在對自己微弱自制力的憤恨跟對巴奇的愧疚以及男性的本能之間擺盪。

有那麼一瞬間，史蒂夫在內心裡閃過也許他們應該分開來住比較好的念頭，他們兩人若是一直在一起，他只會繼續傷害巴奇。

但是那樣的想法在巴奇扭動著腰，用濕淋淋的臀縫去磨蹭他早以勃起並硬得發疼的陰莖時，被拋到遙遠的外太空去。

留在史蒂夫內心唯一的想法只有：既然巴奇如此渴望自己，那麼他唯一能做的就是用最大的努力去滿足巴奇。

於是理智斷線的史蒂夫扶住了巴奇不安分的腰，一手分開臀肉，另一手深入了巴奇臀縫內的小洞，感受著包裹自己手指又濕又軟的柔肉，抬起頭微笑地望著巴奇，低聲問道：「你自己擴張的？」

來自體內史蒂夫手指的感觸、史蒂夫臉上的笑容以及低聲的詢問讓巴奇本就紅的臉更是發燙，咬了咬下唇。才剛輕輕點了點頭，就因突如其來的脹痛而全身一震，扭曲了臉孔。

因為史蒂夫突然抽出了手指，抓著巴奇的腰往下壓，用自身堅挺的火熱猛地頂開了他後面的那處小小入口。

即使已經擴張潤滑過，狹小的後穴被巨物一點一點撐開來的撕裂痛還是讓巴奇繃緊了身子，因強烈的異物感而一抽一抽地低喘。

緊窄的小洞並沒有比前面好些，或者可以說，前面還會有內部分泌而出的愛液作為潤滑，但是後面並沒有，巴奇又絲毫沒有經驗，只潤滑了入口處，所以當史蒂夫的柱身進到一半之後，後面的乾澀讓他進得有些困難，但他依然堅定地開拓著巴奇的腸道。

「還好嗎？」

在史蒂夫終於將整根盡數埋入巴奇的體內時，巴奇全身因下體難以想像的酸脹而微微抽搐著，但當他聽到史蒂夫撫摸著自己隆起的腹部低聲關心時還是點了點頭。

「沒事……只是……你插得我裡面好熱好滿……」雖然臉上依然維持著笑容，然而巴奇眼中還是因下身的酸脹疼痛而忍不住滴落了淚水。

史蒂夫心中一疼，將巴奇用力擁入懷中，溫柔地吻去他不斷湧出的淚水，等到巴奇停止流淚之後才開始了緩慢的律動。

由於巴奇的肚子已經隆起了不少，所以史蒂夫在進出時都特別小心不去撞擊到腹部。隨著巴奇的適應，史蒂夫的抽插也越來越快越來越重，撞得巴奇頭昏腦脹，跟前面的洞被插的時候感覺不太一樣，不可思議的酸麻感從史蒂夫摩擦、頂弄的部位慢慢擴散至全身。

抱著史蒂夫的肩，巴奇在史蒂夫的搖晃下忍不住嗚咽著要求，「我……我前面……嗯……感覺好怪……史蒂夫……幫我……」

史蒂夫點了點頭，在吻上了巴奇的同時伸手握住了巴奇的陰莖，一邊用陰莖大力操進巴奇的體內一邊用手掌溫柔撫慰著巴奇。

「啊、啊！」

在前後的快感夾擊下，巴奇很快就達到了高潮，仰起頭尖叫著將白濁射到了史蒂夫的手中，然後身子一軟，癱在史蒂夫身上喘著氣。

「……嗚……嗯……啊……」

吻著巴奇，順著解放的精液，史蒂夫一路往下滑，按摩著前方抽搐著的狹窄肉縫，在巴奇的默許中用手指推開了柔軟的縫隙，順利地伸進了濕搭搭的肉穴裡，並在不住顫抖的溫熱肉壁內抽送。

因為麻麻癢癢的快感而顫抖並低喘著伸吟的巴奇不只沒有反抗，濕軟的肉穴還像是歡迎史蒂夫般地蠕動著，不斷誘惑著史蒂夫。

在用手指操了巴奇前方一會後史蒂夫終於忍不住抬起了巴奇的屁股，從後穴抽出，挺腰撞開了前方溫軟的肉縫，接著猛地將巴奇往下壓。

「嗚啊！」

一口氣被撐到最滿的酸脹感受讓巴奇哭叫出聲，還好因為體內湧出的愛液並沒有撕裂傷，但還是讓巴奇全身不住痙攣。

特別是在史蒂夫一下又一下的大力抽出又狠狠插入時，來自內部因同時襲來的快感及痛楚讓巴奇再也無法控制，弓起了身體又哭又叫。

巴奇的女性器官相當淺，現在又懷孕，史蒂夫輕而易舉地就將巴奇整個通道塞得滿滿的，當史蒂夫頂上了敏感脆弱子宮口時，巴奇因難以忍受的劇痛而發出了近乎慘痛的哭叫，但當史蒂夫要停下時巴奇卻又拼命搖頭，緊緊抱住史蒂夫不讓他離開。

於是他們都陷入了失控的狀態，一個不顧對方的狀況執意地操著他，而另一個則是就算自己痛苦也不想放開這個正在傷害自己的人。

「……巴奇？」

所以當史蒂夫終於察覺到巴奇的不對勁而停下時，已經是在巴奇伴隨著下體被擠出的刺眼鮮紅，臉色慘白的昏厥了過去之時的事了。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

布魯斯深深覺得自己現在還沒變成浩克肯定得歸功於自己平時控制情緒的努力。

清脆的一聲啪擦聲，布魯斯看著自己手上斷裂的筆桿，以及地上被自己捏碎的殘骸，沉默了許久，微笑地看向站在巴奇病床邊因罪惡感及愧疚心疼而縮成一團的史蒂夫。

「……我想我大概說什麼都沒用了。」

說完後，布魯斯看向緊閉著雙眼的巴奇以及一旁將臉埋在手掌中的史蒂夫，深深嘆了口氣後轉身，走出門外並關上了房門。

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感謝還沒看到結局就先行預購新刊的朋友！送上巴奇後天雙性生子梗的甜蜜溫馨結局～
> 
> 雖然前面頗糟糕XD不過結局很純潔，應該（咦
> 
> 確定什麼樣的盾冬都能吃再點吧～

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

  
午後四時的陽光透過窗戶，斜斜地撒在坐在窗台邊的單人沙發上，穿著紅色輕便家居服的巴奇身上。

肚子已經大得很明顯的巴奇手上拿著一本懷孕生產全指南，那其實主要都是史蒂夫在看的，只是剛才史蒂夫因為巴奇突然說想吃點心，所以擱下看了一半的書到廚房去後，一個人留在客廳的巴奇才因無聊而拿起來翻閱。

在巴奇的記憶中，這本書應該是史蒂夫在三個多月前買的，但因為史蒂夫每天都會反覆仔細閱讀，還在上頭留下各種註解，看起來顯得有些破爛老舊。

翻到其中一頁提到孕期的各種併發症，史蒂夫更是用書籤跟便條紙記述了各種巴奇的狀況，甚至比書裡記載的內容還詳細，特別是提到如何幫助食慾不振的準媽媽提振食慾的篇章，史蒂夫更是洋洋灑灑地列下了各種巴奇愛吃跟不愛吃的食物。

呆呆地眺望了一會，巴奇將手放在書頁上，輕輕在史蒂夫的字跡上摩娑，臉上洋溢著幸福的微笑。

跟四個多月前的心情相比，此刻，他的心中充滿了溫暖。

因為現在的他已經明白到史蒂夫是真的很愛自己。

自從上一次史蒂夫再度失控傷害巴奇之後已經過了四個多月，經過史蒂夫耐心與甦醒過來的巴奇仔細交談後，巴奇終於在史蒂夫的說服跟解釋下，了解史蒂夫不跟他做愛，不是因為不要他。

相反地，就是因為太愛巴奇，史蒂夫才希望等到孩子出生，巴奇身體狀況完全穩定下來之後，再視情況好好地學著怎麼不失控地做愛，在那之前，巴奇不會再故意去誘惑史蒂夫，史蒂夫也不會特意遠離巴奇。

「不論將來發生什麼事，我都不會離開你。」這句話是史蒂夫給巴奇的承諾，更是他對未來的宣言。

現在，他們會每天給彼此一個早安吻、晚安吻，也會擁抱、親吻，睡在一起，除了暫時不會再做愛外，就像一對相愛的普通夫夫。

是的，他們已經在三個月前登記結婚，現在的史蒂夫跟巴奇已然是一對合法的同性伴侶──雖然巴奇的身體內部藏有女性器官，裡頭還正孕育著流有他倆血液的胎兒。

由於原本是正常男性的巴奇變成雙性體質這件事還是除了布魯斯、東尼以及賈維斯以外無人知曉的秘密，所以巴奇懷孕的事當然不能公開，再加上為了巴奇的身體著想，因此史蒂夫在巴奇肚子還沒明顯隆起前就給巴奇請了長假，也表達了自己目前暫時不接必須離家裡太遠的任務，長期出差更是不在考慮的範圍內。

對外界所用的理由是，巴奇過去被九頭蛇控制時所留下的後遺症嚴重影響到了他的生理與心理狀況，所以不只巴奇得待在家裡休息，史蒂夫也必須時時刻刻陪伴在巴奇身邊。

為了證明史蒂夫所言屬實，除了必須待在家中休養外，巴奇也必須定期到史塔克大樓做身體檢查，再將身體檢查的結果對政府相關部門報告。

本來巴奇就因為懷孕，常常必須回史塔克大樓接受檢查，這個要求並不難，而且，雖說上面要求將巴奇身體檢查的報告結果呈報上去，不過呈上去的資料都是布魯斯幫忙偽造的假報告，真正的報告結果只有史蒂夫、巴奇、布魯斯、東尼，以及賈維斯知道而已。

於此同時，布魯斯跟東尼還會幫史蒂夫擋掉絕大部分的任務及應酬，所以現在史蒂夫只要沒有突發狀況，都會待在家裡陪在巴奇身邊，巴奇所需要做的，就是將一切交給史蒂夫，乖乖在家待產就好。

盡管原本身為男性的巴奇對於完全依賴史蒂夫照顧依然有些抵抗，但就算巴奇自己不去主動開口，史蒂夫也都會先他一步準備好日常生活中的大小瑣事，日子一長，他還是在不知不覺間習慣了什麼都由史蒂夫替他打點。

於是，在史蒂夫日常的百般呵護、細心照料下，安穩的生活中，巴奇看著自己的肚子一天一天越來越大，內心也越來越平靜而祥和。

因為史蒂夫是那麼努力，為了照顧懷孕的巴奇，非常認真地在學習怎麼做一名稱職的丈夫跟父親，而巴奇看在眼裡，感受在心底，透過史蒂夫平時的言行舉止，讓巴奇深刻了解，在自己肚子裡的並不是突然出現的東西，而是擁有生命的，流有他倆血液的寶貝──一個活生生的寶物。

這是很不可思議的感覺，當巴奇終於打從心底認知到這一點時，他突然覺得肚子裡的寶寶非常珍貴。

這並不像之前只是出於某種對史蒂夫愛烏及屋的義務感，而是發自巴奇內心的感情。

原本巴奇一直很厭惡自己體內多出來的女性器官，以及突然蹦出來的胎兒，但現在，巴奇撫摸著自己隆起的肚皮，在腦海中浮現起的，都是史蒂夫每次輕輕撫摸自己肚子時，臉上溫柔的神情。

如今，在巴奇的心目中，自己肚子裡尚未出世的寶寶，已儼然晉升為僅次於史蒂夫的重要存在，他跟史蒂夫一樣，都很期待他的出生，他一定會跟史蒂夫一起好好保護他、愛他。

如果要說巴奇還有什麼不滿，那就是，他們必須等到孩子出生之後，還必須要看巴奇的身體狀況，才能再次做愛這件事。

自從體驗過史蒂夫進入自己女性器官的歡愉後，雖然伴隨著疼痛跟血，但只要回想起被史蒂夫進入頂撞的感覺，巴奇就會感到渾身燥熱，下腹內也一陣顫慄。

想到還必須在等上一段時間才能再度嚐到那種快感，巴奇就覺得欲求不滿。但他們已經說好了，一方面是為了史蒂夫以及肚子裡的寶寶，另一方面，也是因為他發現真正發火的布魯斯是非常可怕的。

而且他也感覺得出來，布魯斯是因為真心為他好，才會那麼生氣，所以在諸多考量下，巴奇也只好選擇忍耐，做個稱職的準媽媽。

正想著，酸酸甜甜的小麥香氣從廚房飄散而來，讓巴奇本就有些餓的胃咕嚕咕嚕叫了起來。

不知道史蒂夫正在做什麼點心？聞起來很像上次做的蔓越莓鬆餅，那個可好吃了，巴奇自己一個人就吃掉了五片，現在想起來還是嘴饞得不行。

越想越餓，巴奇朝著廚房的方向張望，可以遠遠看到綁著圍裙的史蒂夫站在電火爐前的背影。

巴奇有點想走到廚房去看看，但才剛把書放到一旁的窗台上，雙手抵在沙發扶手上，還沒施力起身，他就想起史蒂夫臨走前叮囑過，要他坐在沙發上等就行，千萬別亂動。

就算懷孕，巴奇平時也沒那麼脆弱，但是不巧的是，昨晚巴奇不小心在浴室滑倒，差一點沒把史蒂夫嚇得魂飛魄散。

幸好在滑倒的瞬間，反應很快的巴奇護住了肚子，在即將撞到地板時緊急轉過身，所以只是背著地，除了衝擊稍微有點痛外，並沒有受傷，不如說當聽到巨大聲響而衝進浴室的史蒂夫看到自己躺在浴室地板上時，臉色慘白的模樣，更讓巴奇驚嚇。

在史蒂夫用超乎想像的速度抱起巴奇趕往史塔克大樓尋找布魯斯救助，確定巴奇沒有受傷，寶寶也沒什麼大礙後，史蒂夫才終於稍稍鬆了口氣。

但他對巴奇的過保護指數就此破表，在不顧巴奇抗議，抱著他回到家裡後，或許是真的嚇到了，史蒂夫根本不肯讓巴奇獨自做什麼，從上床睡覺、喝水，甚至連上廁所他都堅持要陪著巴奇。

到浴室洗澡當然更不用說了，昨晚巴奇的身體從裡到外都被面不改色一臉嚴肅的史蒂夫洗得一乾二淨。

想起昨晚清洗到下體的時候，史蒂夫明明老二都翹起來了，還是紅著臉忍著情慾專心地為自己清洗的微妙表情，巴奇就感到好氣又好笑，當然，更多的還是感動。

看樣子，即使挺著大肚子，自己對史蒂夫還是有吸引力，只是史蒂夫也為了自己在忍耐。

所以巴奇為了讓史蒂夫安心，決定留在沙發上，等著他回來。

為了暫時遺忘飢餓，巴奇將視線移到窗台上綻放的藍雪花，那是在他們結婚的那一天，一起回家經過花店時買下的。

聚成一團的淡藍色花朵，在陽光下格外淡雅細緻，巴奇輕輕摘下一片花瓣，捏在手中轉動把玩著，並舉到眼前，淡淡的藍色讓巴奇想起了史蒂夫總是溫柔凝視著自己的藍眸，內心一陣悸動，忍不住輕輕呼喚著：「史蒂夫……」

「什麼事，巴奇？」

雖然巴奇的低喚相當小聲，兩人又一個在廚房一個在客廳，但正在廚房忙著用平底鍋煎蔓越莓鬆餅的史蒂夫還是聽得一清二楚，並馬上探出了頭，對巴奇詢問。

「……沒事，我只是……」看到史蒂夫臉上寫滿了對自己的關懷，巴奇心裡暖暖的，自然露出了微笑，「想到了你。」

巴奇的回答，以及洋溢著幸福的笑容讓史蒂夫心中充滿了喜悅，溫柔一笑，「放心，巴奇，鬆餅很快就煎好了，再等一會，我就帶著剛煎好的蔓越莓鬆餅回去找你。」

看著巴奇笑著點了點頭，史蒂夫轉身回到廚房，趕緊將鍋中的鬆餅翻了面，還好雖然有點燒焦，但還不至於不能吃，所以這一片就留個史蒂夫自己，完美的留給巴奇。

一片一片地煎著蔓越莓鬆餅，雖然盯著平底鍋，史蒂夫眼前浮現著的卻是方才巴奇的笑容。

對史蒂夫來說，沒有什麼比巴奇的笑容還要美好的風景，只要能讓巴奇一直開心地笑著，他什麼都願意做。

雖然懷孕初期的巴奇情緒不太穩定──這完全不能怪他，本來的巴奇就只是個普通男性，有一天莫名其妙地多了一副女性器官，每月還會來月經已經夠他煩了，還因為史蒂夫無法控制自己的緣故，被迫懷上他的孩子，之後史蒂夫又瞞著他，導致一連串現在史蒂夫想起來依然會自責不已的事件。

幸好，巴奇願意原諒他，願意跟他回家，願意替他生下腹中的孩子──願意跟他結婚，成為一輩子的伴侶。

史蒂夫不知該如何感謝巴奇，他唯一能做的，就是用盡一生，去愛他、照顧他、呵護他，包括巴奇腹中他們尚未出世的孩子。

但巴奇沒什麼慾望，大部分時候，巴奇不太會主動要求什麼，這反而讓史蒂夫更加想要替他做什麼，不管是食衣住行還是娛樂，只要巴奇喜歡，能讓他開心的，史蒂夫都不吝給與。

但是，就算史蒂夫問巴奇想要什麼，他也只是搖搖頭，然後想了想，一手揪著史蒂夫的袖子，臉上生起紅暈，小聲地說：「只要你抱抱我。」

明明羞恥，卻依然鼓起勇氣開口的巴奇可愛得讓史蒂夫當場以為自己心臟就要炸掉了，立刻用力抱住了他，想個傻瓜般不斷重覆念著巴奇的名字。

他當然知道巴奇希望的是更深入的結合，說老實話他也很想──巴奇的體內是那麼美妙，他沒有一刻忘得掉。但現在為了巴奇的身體著想，他們彼此約定，等到平安生下孩子，巴奇的身體狀況恢復健康之後，再作嘗試。

盡管那實在很難──每當擁著巴奇睡在床上時，懷中的溫香軟玉都像是在挑逗著史蒂夫的情慾，使得他必須在心中默念戰時的軍中規範，等待腫脹脹的慾望消去，才能安詳入眠。

特別是昨晚巴奇在浴室意外滑倒之後，嚇壞了的史蒂夫不敢再讓巴奇獨自一人洗澡，只好在明知自己一定會受到影響的情況下，硬著頭皮──以及老二──幫巴奇洗澡。

天曉得他費了多大的自制力，才沒在洗到巴奇下體時，把手指插進那處私密的濕熱肉縫內。

想起昨晚在浴室裡幫巴奇洗澡的畫面，史蒂夫差一點又要勃起，連忙大力甩頭，強迫自己不再胡思亂想，好好專心地煎鬆餅。

把所有麵糊都煎成香噴噴的蔓越莓鬆餅，再將所有鬆餅分盤，淋上楓糖漿，放上奶油，再沖上兩杯熱紅茶之後，史蒂夫將兩盤鬆餅跟紅茶放到大餐盤上，端到巴奇面前，滿臉笑容。

「讓你久等了，巴奇。」

「哇！」看到眼前煎得恰到好處香氣四溢的蔓越莓鬆餅，巴奇的雙眼散發出驚喜的光芒，「是蔓越莓鬆餅！」

巴奇開心的笑容讓史蒂夫也非常開心，將餐盤放到一旁的小圓桌上，史蒂夫端起一盤，連同叉子遞給巴奇。

「我已經幫你切好，只要用叉子就可以吃了。」

從史蒂夫手中接過餐盤跟叉子，巴奇笑瞇了眼，點了點頭後插起一片沾滿了香甜楓糖漿的鬆餅，大口咬下去，在嘴裡蔓延開來的美味讓巴奇臉上洋溢著幸福的笑容。

看著巴奇幸福洋溢地吃著鬆餅，史蒂夫沉浸在滿足的好心情中，端起自己的鬆餅在巴奇身旁的另一組沙發上坐下，一邊欣賞巴奇吃鬆餅的可愛模樣，一邊慢慢品嘗自己的鬆餅。

隨著巴奇的懷孕期越來越長，現在的巴奇就像是隻慵懶的小貓咪，本能地黏著史蒂夫，懶洋洋地享受他的照顧，甚至還會撒點小嬌，發點在史蒂夫眼中可愛得不得了的小脾氣。

史蒂夫自己當然很喜歡巴奇黏著自己甚至向自己撒嬌，所以他很滿意現在的狀況。

除了近乎撒嬌的可愛要求外，巴奇最常像史蒂夫提出的，就是關於食物方面的要求。

也許是因為懷孕，巴奇現在的食量變得很大，就連早期還會孕吐害喜的時候，也照樣吃吃喝喝。

只要巴奇吃得開心，史蒂夫當然樂意做給他吃，為了能讓巴奇吃得更開心，史蒂夫還會四處研究料理，於是不知不覺間，史蒂夫的廚藝進步飛快，幾乎都快要可以開一間店了。

史蒂夫的鬆餅吃到一半，巴奇已經飛快解決掉一盤，於是史蒂夫站起了身，幫巴奇清掉空盤後，再換上新一盤鬆餅。

巴奇接過了鬆餅，滿臉笑容地對史蒂夫說：「真的好好吃，你要不要乾脆開個店？客人就由我來接待。」

看著巴奇的笑容，史蒂夫愣住了。

……開店？他從來沒想過開間屬於自己的店，但是巴奇的話就像是一滴溫暖的泉水，滴在史蒂夫的心湖裡，掀起了漣漪，並迅速像四周擴散開來。

是啊，他們可以一起開間小小的店，如果巴奇喜歡他煎的鬆餅，那他就開間鬆餅店，一間屬於他們兩人……

將視線移到巴奇高高隆起的肚子上，史蒂夫在心中訂正。

在巴奇面前蹲了下來，史蒂夫一手握著巴奇的手，一手輕輕覆在他圓滾滾的肚子上，抬起頭溫柔地對巴奇說：「你說的對，巴奇。等寶寶平安誕生後，我們就來開間鬆餅店，一間屬於我們一家三口的溫馨小店。」

輕輕點頭，巴奇的幸福微笑，讓史蒂夫的眼淚匯聚在眼眶。

不需要什麼奢侈的裝潢，只要擁有彼此在身旁。

他們曾經繞了好大一段遠路，才終於來到這裡，而現在，他們即將攜手踏出人生的下一步。

他們會在店門口擺放著淡藍色的藍雪花，巴奇抱著他們的寶寶，笑容滿面地招呼著客人，史蒂夫在廚房煎著鬆餅。

美味的香氣、悠閒的時光，一切都是那麼幸福美好。

就在不遠的將來。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Happy Ending.

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~蔓越莓鬆餅再好吃也比不上懷孕冬好吃（咦~~

感謝看到這裡的你～全文已收錄於新刊裡，有興趣可以看看[這裡](http://sibasin.jjvk.com/SS/5313/%e3%80%90%e7%9b%be%e5%86%ac%e6%96%b0%e5%88%8a%e3%80%91%e5%b0%8f%e8%aa%aa%e6%9c%ac%e3%80%8akeep-love%e3%80%8b%e8%88%87%e3%80%8a%e8%83%8e%e9%9f%b3%e3%80%8b%e5%8f%b0%e7%81%a3%e5%9c%b0%e5%8d%80%e9%a0%90)～

 

最後放上一張互餵鬆餅的甜蜜盾冬塗鴉～

離復聯三還有四天！

 


End file.
